Steven Universe: The Crystal Hero
by AdventureMarioBros590
Summary: This is the continuation of the New Crystal Gems Team fanfiction that I wrote. After 12 years have passed, Steven and Connie are now adults. Steven also has more control in his gem powers and will aid the Crystal Gems into recapturing the scattered corrupted gems! Steven will spend his time with his family and friends as he will slowly became the Crystal Gem Hero of all time!
1. Prologue: 12 years later

In a certain place...there are three guardians living in a place called: **Beach City**. These three guardians are known as the Crystal Gems; they have been protecting planet Earth like about thousands and thousands of years and they are still protecting it. The Crystal Gems are: **Pearl, Amethyst,** and **Garnet** who is a fusion of two gems known as **Ruby and Sapphire**. The Crystal Gems live in a base known as **The Crystal Temple**. But now...there is one more Crystal Gem who will protect Earth on his own way, his name is: **Steven Quartz Universe** , son of **Rose Quartz** the former leader of the Crystal Gems and the mother of Steven Universe; who has give up her physical form so her son can be born. Steven Universe is not only the son of Rose Quartz, but also the son of Greg Universe, fromer one-man band that planned to explore the whole world with his songs and owns a car-wash.

The Crystal Gems have encountered many dangers across their paths, but they manage to overcome those dangers and triumph in the end. Not only that, in fact...Homeworld Gems attacked the planet, but thanks to Steven and his own abilities the Crystal Gems manage to save the day. Steven have met alot of friends such as Connie, his best friend of all time and first full-human member of the Crystal Gems thanks to Pearl that taught her how to sword fight.

Everything seemed so happy and beautiful, but the Homeworld Gems decided to attack once again. A Homeworld Gem known as **Lapis Lazuli** , was trapped in a mirror, but was freed by Steven and befriend him. Another Homeworld Gem known as **Peridot** , invaded the galactic Warp Pads with certain mini-robots that she created and they are called, **Flask Robonoids**. Finally another Homeworld Gem known as **Jasper** , attack planet Earth and manage to defuse Garnet with a certain device. Peridot and Jasper attacked Beach City and of course the Crystal Gems planned to defend it, but sadly they were defeated. Lapis Lazuli got captured by Jasper since she warned the Crystal Gems of their upcoming attack and possibly invasion. However, thanks to Steven the Crystal Gems manage to triumph in the end and Lapis Lazuli was saved by Steven who manage to free her from her prison. Amethyst manage to capture Peridot when she was distracted while flying the spaceship. The spaceship got destroyed thanks to Garnet and crashed into the Crystal Temple. Thanks to Steven's powers all of them manage to survive the impact, Lapis Lazuli and Peridot were now stuck on planet Earth and Jasper's gem got cracked in the process; Garnet bubble it and took it to her room where it would be safe.

However, thanks to Steven...Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot saw the beauty of planet Earth and they decided to change their ways of thinking. After Steven show them the love and other feelings that they didn't experiment in Homeworld they decided to protect it. Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot joined the Crystal Gems thanks to Steven. Everything was perfect...until Jasper appeared. Since Jasper gemstone was cracked she was very weak, and the original Crystal Gems trio began to fight her, but thanks to Steven the Crystal Gems decided to stop hitting Jasper.

It was very difficult for Steven to make Jasper realize her actions and way since she was very loyal to her superior along with Peridot. In the end, Steven manage to get Jasper see her ways and decided to redeem herself and joined the Crystal Gems too.

Now the Crystal Gems had seven members, and they decided to complete their missions as a team. Months had passed and everything seemed so perfect...Connie became an important full-human member of the Crystal Gems and temporally lived in his house when her parents went to a trip to visit her grandma, The Crystal Gems were almost done recollecting all the corrupted gems thanks to Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper. However...a terrible weapon from Homworld was coming to Earth to locate the two missing gems and possibly capture Rose Quartz. It was very powerful that not even Alexandrite and the fusion of Lapis and Jasper also known as Malachite couldn't make a single scratch to that horrible weapon. Steven however...manage to get one old friend to help them defeat the weapon. This old friend was a former corrupted gem that Steven manage to heal thanks to his healing powers. This gem was known as Centipeetle at first, but now that is healed her name is **Jade**. Thanks to Jade powers the weapon got damaged and was destroyed by Tourmaline, the super fusion of the six Crystal Gems.

Sadly...Steven got all injured from the battle and had to retreat into his gem. Everyone belived that Steven wouldn't come back, but thanks to Rose Quartz... Steven reformed and got a new design with the colors of the Crystal Gems.

The aftermath of the battle was very intense that all the house was destroyed along with all the belongings of Steven. The only things that survived were a painting of Rose Quartz, and the Crystal Temple. They didn't know what to do, but thanks to the **Festival of Beach City** , Steven and his whole family manage to won a big contest of singing, and earned millions and millions of dollars.

* * *

It had passed at least 12 years after the intense battle between the Crystal Gems and the weapon of Homeworld. The new house of Steven was now bigger than the last one. It had multiple rooms, and now Steven's room was private so in that way, Amethyst or Jasper wouldn't bother Steven on the nights when they want to get something out from the fridge. It has a bigger kitchen, a new plasma television, new couch, new chairs, new tables, a bigger fridge, and new photos of Steven and his family, and even a special room for Lion so he can sleep comfty! The Warp Pad however, it was still in the house but now that the house is bigger it has more space so that way the kitchen has more space. Some photos are of Steven smiling along with the Crystal Gems, his dad, Connie, and even Lion who appeared to be very happy, another photos are of Steven and Connie smiling, Steven hugging Connie while she was holding a diploma with a very blushed face, Steven with sunglasses and making a stoic face with Garnet, Steven and Pearl hugging and smiling, Steven and Amethyst making weird faces, Steven and Lapis with beach clothes, Steven and Peridot making an akanbe face, and Steven showing his muscles with Jasper.

Steven and Connie are now adults while Greg started to become old, since his hair began to turn white. Steven has 24 years, Connie has 26 years, and Greg has 60 years. Beach City also got new things, it got new houses, new business shops, and more fixed streets. All of that is thanks to Mayor Dewey who had retire from his Mayor days and decided to pass the rest of his life with his son, Buck Dewey who began his studies to become the next Mayor of Beach City. Connie now has moved into Beach City and lives very close to the Beach so that way, she could see Steven and the Crystal Gems more often.

Steven changed alot through the course of his years, he now has slightly longer hair with some tiny and short curly ends on it just like her mother's hair, he is the same size of Pearl, and he is still wearing his shirt with stars of the colors of the Crystal Gems that his mother made for him...except that is larger. Thanks to Jasper rough training, Steven gained more muscles and become slightly stronger, Connie even declared that Steven's strength was very strong that it surprassed normal human strength and even can match Amethyst strength. Not only Steven change, but also Connie. Connie now has slightly longer hair, she had grown into a beautiful woman, and slightly taller than Steven, and still wears some clothes with a star on it seemingly representing that she is a member of the Crystal Gems. Greg began to grow some white hair from its hair and beard.

Steven not only changed from his body aspects, but also had developed a crush on Connie. He was a little bit afraid to tell her that he loves her. Connie...had the same problem, she also developed a crush on Steven and also was afraid to tell him. Sometimes they get easily flustered at seeing each other, but deep down they know that both of them care about each other.

The Crystal Gems decided to continue their mission to recapture the corrupted gems that were scattered around the planet Earth and possibly hiding on Beach City. So far they have captured 100 corrupted gems thanks to Steven, Connie and Jade help. Sadly for all of them especially for Amethyst...they still need to catch 999,999 corrupted gems scattered around planet Earth. Steven decided that it will be the best to wait until all the corrupted gems are recaptured so he can heal them like he did with her friend Jade so therefore all they had to worry is to recapture all the scattered corrupted gems and bubble it. Amethyst still was very annoyed how they had recapture all the gems that they retrieved years ago. It was troublesome for her.

* * *

 **At the Beach (3:29 P.M)...**

It was a sunny day on the beach, and Steven was training with Jasper and Amethyst while Jade and Lapis were watching. Steven dodged a punch from Jasper and jumped far away from her.

"Ha! It looks like today it will be the first time I'll defeat you, Jasper!" said Steven with a cocky smirk.

"Are you sure Pearl approve this?" said Jade while eating a bag of chips.

"Nah...but you know her. She is always squawking. Besides she is with Connie doing some sword practice and stuff like that." said Lapis.

"You have gotten better Steven. Now lets see if you can keep up with my 50% of my speed combined with Amethyst." said Jasper as she began to charge her spin dash attack. Then Amethyst shapeshifted into her Purple Puma form and jumped and then she landed behind Steven.

"RAWR! ROAR! Lets see if you Lion...will beat me, The Purple Puma!" said Amethyst while making muscle poses.

"Ha! Come at me, Purple Puma and Tiger, beefy warrior!" said Steven while going into fighting stance. Then Jasper smiled and charged towards Steven with her spin dash attack. Amethyst began to do the same.

"Is that the best? In that case..." said Steven. Then Steven summoned two shields from both of his hands and prepared to block both of the gems attack.

"Whoa! Dual shield?" said a surprised Jade.

"Thats new..." added Lapis.

Amethyst noticed that Steven is going to block her attack with a shield, but she couldn't react fast enough and her attack was blocked by Steven left shield. Jasper noticed that and suffered the same thing with the right shield. Amethyst was knocked a few inches on the beach and Steven immediately disappeared his shields and jumped towards her. He landed in front of her and put his hand on her stomach.

"Heh. Looks like I won." said Steven with a smirk. Amethyst suddenly smiled causing Steven to look at her with a confused face.

"Ha! You wish...JASPER! NOW!" shouted Amethyst.

"Huh?!" said Steven with a very confused tone. Then Jasper appeared from the ground and immediately charged towards Steven preparing to punch him.

Steven couldn't react fast enough and he just got ready to receive Jasper powerful blow, but nothing happend. Steven stood there with his eyes close waiting for any kind of hit. All he could see is that Jasper fingers were infront of his face while Jasper just stood there with a smile.

"Boop! Tag. You are have been tagged, so that means you lose." said Jasper while touching Steven nose with her fingers.

"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore. I'm an adult now." said Steven while blushing from Jasper action.

"Heh. I know, but you are still our little Stevie." said Jasper while rubbing Steven long hair.

"Hmmph!" said Steven still blushing a little bit.

"You got better. You almost had us with that dual shield technique." said Jasper.

"Yeah! You just stood there and waited for us to attack and then WHOOSH! Dual shield, baby!" added Amethyst who got up.

"Thanks. Its really awesome what I did there, huh?" said Steven with a cocky smirk.

"(Heh! Thats my Steven. Always confident.)" thought Jasper at seeing how Steven had a cocky attitude.

"Its called Dual Shield block defense! Pretty cool, right?" said Steven.

"Heh... very awesome, buffed Link." said Amethyst.

"Yes...very cool, but you still need to get better at reacting fast. If you could have been faster and manage to summon your bubble shield then I bet you'll got me there." said Jasper.

"Yeah, I need to get faster. Thanks Jasper." said Steven.

"Not problem, kiddo." said Jasper.

* * *

After the little training session Steven, Amethyst, Jade, Lapis, and Jasper entered the house and noticed that the warp pad was being activated. It was revealed that Peridot warped back with a bubbled corrupted gem.

"This is Peridot...I have recovered another corrupted gem from the strawberry field. It appears that some strawberries got destroyed at the little fight, but I believe they will grow in no time. I am now gonna bubble away this corrupted gem." said Peridot as she bubble away the corrupted gem. Then Peridot noticed Steven along with the Jade, Lapis, Amethyst, and Jasper.

"Log date! Brrzzzp, I'm a big nerd. Ha-ha!" said Amethyst while laughing and mocking Peridot.

"Ha-Ha! Look at me! I'm just a clod who repeats stuff from a gem that is highly superior in intelligence and is not a clod like Amethyst." said Peridot while teasing back Amethyst. Amethyst didn't have nothing to say as comeback.

"Oooooohhhhh, Burn! She got you there Amethyst!" said Jade. Steven was laughing a little bit.

"I have to admit, she did a great comeback." said Jasper.

"Do you need me to apply water to your burned area?" said Lapis with a teasing smile.

"Ha-ha...very funny you guys." said Amethyst with a sarcastic voice.

"Yo Peri! Did you encounter Garnet on your way back here?" said Steven.

"No Steven. I think she is still looking for that electrical skull with tentacles." said Peridot.

"Oh man...I wanted to show her my new move." said Steven.

"New...move?" said a confused Peridot.

"Yeah! My Dual shield move! Look!" said Steven as he summoned two shields on both of his hands again. This caused Peridot to look at the two shields in surprise.

"Whoa...thats pretty good Steven!" said Peridot with a smile.

"Thanks." said Steven as he dismissed both of his shields.

Then Pearl's gemstone of the door of the temple began to glow and opened revealing Pearl and Connie who was holding Rose Quartz sword.

"You are back! How did the training go?" said Steven with big stars on his eyes.

"Pretty awesome!" said Connie with a big smile and a little blush on her face.

"What about you Steven? Jasper didn't hurt you right?" said Pearl. This got Jasper a little bit annoyed, but she already deal with Pearl in some occassion so this is nothing new for her.

"Nah...Jasper was awesome on this training." said Steven with a big smile.

"Like always I am." added Jasper with a big smirk.

"Hmph! Anyways... Connie had began advancing very well. She practically defeated me along with a team of 4 Holo-Pearls three times in a row today." said Pearl with a very proud tone.

"Were you very careful with her? You know very well that she is my strawberry." said Steven while smiling and blushing a little bit. Connie upon hearing Steven last comment, she blushed.

"Steven! Those nicknames are a little bit embarrasing!" said Connie with a blush. Steven just stood there smiling at her with his starry eyes. Connie couldn't help, but to smile and blush more.

" ***sigh*** And he is my biscuit." said Connie with a smile and still blushing.

"Yeah! JAM BUDS!" said Steven.

"Hey! Don't forget me. Chap buds!" said Jade while hugging Steven from behind.

"And me along with the nerd. Beach Summer Fun Buddies." added Lapis hugging Steven left side while Peridot simply rubbed Steven long hair.

"Don't forget the most awesome sparring partners." said Amethyst while hugging Steven. Jasper decided to hug him too upon hearing the most awesome sparring partners part that Amethyst said. Pearl and Connie simply decided to join the fun too and of course Connie began to blush even more upon hugging Steven.

"Hey guys, You know that I could probably lift all of you." said Steven with a smile.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't dare to bet on lifting me and Garnet at the same time. Since Lapis, Peridot, Pearl, Jade, and Amethyst." said Jasper.

Then the warp pad began to activate again and this time Garnet came with a bubbled corrupted gemstone.

"Did I came late for the group hug?" said Garnet while smiling upon noticing everyone group hugging Steven.

"Nope! Theres always a slot for everyone." said Steven with a big smile. Then Garnet bubble away the corrutped gemstone and hugged Steven. After a little bit of group hugging, everyone decided to separate.

"My, you sure have grown alot." said Garnet.

"Yeah, soon enough I can even fight against you Garnet!" said Steven.

"I'm sure you'll do it one day, Steven." said Garnet with a warm smile.

"Yeah, but my muscles are still the best." said Jasper.

"Are you kidding? Look at my guns!" said Steven while flexing his biceps.

"The monsters tremble before these guns!" said Lapis and Jade in unision joking with Steven.

"You may have guns, but I have dangerous and powerful bazookas!" said Jasper while flexing her muscles and little sparkles coming from it.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, Hey Connie...If you don't mind...I, huh...I wanted to say." said Steven with a nervous tone trying to find the correct words.

"(Oh my...He is doing it again.)" thought Pearl.

"I...huh...If...you don't mind...maybe we could go out to the Big Ol' Huge Donut?" said Steven with a blush.

"You mean...like a date?" said Connie.

"Yes! I mean...No! I...mean...heh, heh, heh, You know go out like best buddies we are! Anyone can come along." said Steven. Amethyst couldn't help, but to laugh a little bit.

"Yo Steven! If you need some advices with your girlfriend then you can come with me?" said Amethyst while laughing. Steven and Connie immediately felt that they were going to let a huge steam from the blush they had upon hearing Amethyst comment.

"Girlfriend?! You know that I love everyone!" said Steven with a big blush.

"Yeah sure..." added Amethyst not believing what Steven said.

"I would come if it doesn't bother you." said Jade while throwing away the bag of chips.

"Sure! Come along with us Jade!" said Steven a little bit relieved.

"I would come too." added Lapis.

"I would like a little bit of a break after capturing corrupted gems two days three days staight." said Peridot.

"Connie?" said Steven seemingly waiting for Connie response. Connie just smiled.

"Sure! I would love to come. I could really use a visit to Lars and Sadie." said Connie.

"All right! Then its settled!" said Steven.

Then Steven, Connie, Lapis, Peridot, and Jade got out of the house and went directly to the new Beach City to spend their time together.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well...here you go guys! I hope you liked the first chapter of my new fanfiction! I decided to start out with a new fanfiction and update my profile.**

 **I just wanted to point that today is a big and special day! Its the Left-handers day! Yup, The Left handers day is celebrated always on August 13th. I'm a lefty (it means that I write with my left hand and always use my left hand to some things). I want to say Happy Left Handers day to all the lefties that are reading this fanfiction.**

 **Yeah Left handers day is a real day. Search it up! It was pretty cool when I found that out.**

 **Also I want to point out that this fanfiction will probably be the longest I will have ever done. It will have more than 35 CHAPTERS! And of course there will be more Steven Fanbombs, but not right now...at least not after some chapters.**

 **If you looked at my profile then you'll notice that it says that I'm going to do little oneshots shorties of _The New Crystal Gems_ fanfiction on my deviantART account (basically they will be like omakes). I will upload the first shorty on Saturday, and will always upload a new shorty each Saturday. Here is the username of my deviantART account.  
**

 **On another note, I will upload the next chapter of Steven Universe: The Crystal Hero each Thursday and Sunday and sometimes Tuesdays.**

 **I know that this first chapter seems a little bit short (and I apologize for that), but I promise future chapters will be at least 5,000 words or more. I know that I'm working alot on my fanfiction, but thats because I have something to do until the hiatus of Steven Universe is over (I can't wait to be in September so I can watch Nightmare Hospital).  
**

 **Anyways...be prepare though! This fanfiction will have alot of funny, drama, love, and badass things! Also this fanfiction will have more Lapidot in the future, and alot of Stevonnie!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy reading this new fanfiction I'm writing! I will always appreciate all your reviews, opinions, and thoughts. Thank you all for reading my fanfictions!**

 **See ya in Sunday!**

 **-AdventureMarioBros590**


	2. The New Beach City

**At the streets of Beach City (3:57 P.M)...**

Everything changed on Beach City after 12 years had passed. They were more houses, more business shops, and the original business shops got a great upgrade throughout the years. _Beach City Fries_ were now bigger and looks more like a restaurant rather than just a place to get your fries. The car wash from Greg also got a huge upgrade, ever since his son got 17 years his business has been doing great. The Pizza family restaurant looks even more fancy rather than a fast food restaurant, and Jenny twin sister is the current boss of the restaurant after her father retired from work since Nanafua died; but her dad still works as a normal employee. The Big Donut had more donuts, it got bigger since the last few years, it got more ice cream and of course its the most successful shop from Beach City. Normally the tourist will visit Big Donut first to get donuts and have a nice day. Sadly for Steven...the Big Donut doesn't sell Cookie Cats.

Everything in Beach City got better with the help of Mayor Dewey. After he got re-elected, Mayor Dewey decided to spend the government money on building more houses and fixing all the broken things of his city. Everyone was very happy that Mayor Dewey was doing a great job being a Mayor of the city, and the best part is that Mayor Dewey decided to build an empty and big wall with nothing but a white color, new clothing store called, _Beach Fashion_. He decided that they can use the wall to spray any kind of drawing they wanted. The Cool kids were very happy to heard this since they will normally will ive in full stress, and that empty wall will be the key on relieving all the stress by painting some rad drawings. Of course the woman of Beach City were very happy at seeing the new clothing store and normally Jenny along with Sadie will come to get some clothes.

Steven, Connie, Lapis, Peridot, and Jade were heading towards the Big Donut and of course the gems were very surprised at seeing the big houses and shops.

"I still can't believe how this small city got a huge upgrade through the years." said Connie with a smile.

"Yeah...Everything is beautiful here." said Steven with a big smile.

"I second the thought." said Lapis.

"Yup!" added Jade.

* * *

 **Inside the Big Donut...**

Inside the Big Donut there was Lars putting some donuts on the glass shelves of the store. Sadie was there too, but she was just writing some things on a certain book. Then Lars turned around to grab more donuts and put it on the shelves, but he noticed familiar persons entering the store. He saw Steven, Connie, Peridot, and Jade entering the store, but what surprise him is that he saw Lapis entering the store. He was a little bit nervous, but decided to keep his cool.

"Yo! If isn't the curly hair!" said Lars in a teasing manner and smile. Steven was a little bit annoyed by Lars comment.

" ***sigh*** Hey Lars..." said Steven.

Lars haven't changed so much throughout the years. His hair was a little bit long, but the sides were still shaved down. He has 31 years and haven't quit or even being fired from the Big Donut. He had quite grown a little bit, but still has his old and same personality. Ever since Steven had gained slightly curly ends from his hair, Lars teased him alot and always call him either _curly hair_ or _Pinky locks_. Also Lars still has his crush of Lapis Lazuli, and always sweated or get very nervous when being around her, attending her orders when she comes along with Steven and Connie at the Big Donut, or even seeing her. Even if he does that he still has the courage enough to flirt with her in which Lapis founds very annoying.

"Lay off Lars!" said Sadie with an annoyed tone.

Sadie was an exception. She had quite matured alot this 12 years. She became the boss of the Big Donut thanks to all of her efforts and works. She grew up a little bit, but still was smaller than Lars...and Steven. She let her hair grew out a little bit, and now wears glasses. Even if she is the boss of the Big Donut she doesn't want to fire Lars if he slacks on the job...but she threatens him on cutting his salary and make him work for free if he does that.

"Yeah, yeah...Anyway what do you want Steven?" said Lars.

"Just the usual for me." said Steven.

"What about the rest of you?" Especially for you..." said Lars while giving a flirt look at Lapis. Lapis was very annoyed, and just stare at him with a **Are you serious,** look.

"I only want a milkshake." said Connie.

"Two Sugar donuts, please." added Peridot.

"One chocolate donut filled with vanilla." added Jade.

"All right, all right, what about you lovely woman." said Lars while writing the orders of Steven, Connie, and the gems and looking at Lapis while smiling. Lapis simply rolled her eyes and whispered to Steven. Lars was confused at seeing Lapis whispering at Steven.

"Got it! Lapis says that she wants two donuts lighting special. She also says that flirting with clients is very disrespectful." said Steven while smiling.

"Oh. Okay then, I'll bring them right away." said Lars while going at the back of the store.

" ***sigh*** "(Better luck next time, Lars.)" thought Sadie after seeing Lars failed flirt attempt on Lapis.

After Steven, Connie, and the Crystl Gems trio had ordered the donuts they decided to sit on a table of six chairs. They began talking and laughing for while waiting for the donuts to arrive.

"So...Steven, how is Mr. Universe doing with the car wash?" said Connie.

"Well...my dad is still working on the car wash." responded Steven.

"I think that Greg is overworking alot. According to my calculations, he should have stopped working on the car wash a couple of years back." said Peridot.

"Yeah I agree. Humans shouldn't work too much after having so much years." added Lapis.

"Dad says that he will retire from work after a few months." said Steven.

"But where is he going to live?" asked Connie.

"In his van of course." said Steven with a little smile.

"Steven... I don't think thats a good idea." said Jade.

"Jade is right. A van isn't a appropiate place for him to live especially after having alot of years." said Lapis.

"61 years to be exact." added Peridot.

"Yeah...you are right. ***GASP*** I know." said Steven with stars on his eyes.

"What is it?!" said Connie.

"I will get him a house! I just need help from Buck and Bill Dewey." said Steven.

"For what purpose?" said Jade.

"Well...since Bill Dewey is the former Mayor of Beach City, and Buck is working on becoming the next Mayor they should probably know about the best houses in Beach City! And since we still have money from the festival of 12 years ago, I think its time to use whats left of it and buy dad a great house!" said Steven.

"Thats so considerate and sweet!" said Connie with a big smile and blushing a little bit.

Then Lars arrived while carrying the donuts that Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems ordered.

"Here ya go! Hope you enjoy it." said Lars while putting the donuts on the table.

"Thanks Lars!" said Steven.

"Yeah, yeah, no probs." said Lars while returning to his position.

Then the everyone proceed to enjoy the donuts and of course they enjoy it.

"Mmmmm...this donuts are delicious! But not good as the chaaaaaaaps!" said Jade with a funny smile. Steven and Connie giggled a little bit after hearing how Jade mentioned the chips.

"I still don't know why you call chips like that." said Peridot with a confused tone.

"Because Steven taught me about the wonderful chaaaaaaaps and how mean the seagulls can be to steal your chaaaaaaaps." said Jade with a big smile. At this point Steven was laughing alot remembering his old times back when Jade use to be his monster centipeetle buddy.

"Well... I think thats a funny way to call chips. But I wouldn't be surprised that you don't find it funny." said Lapis with a teasing tone.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" said Peridot with a pout face.

"It means that you are no fuuuuuun, Peri..." said Lapis with a teasing smile.

"149..." said Peridot.

"Huh?" added Lapis confused at hearing Peridot response.

"149 times that you have called me Peri and 149 times I told you that ONLY STEVEN CAN CALL ME LIKE THAT!" said Peridot with a very annoyed tone.

"Geez, thats why you are no fun. You can't take a joke." added Lapis.

"(She got a point...I guess)" thought Jade.

"Hmph! Nyaaaaa!" said Peridot while making an akanbe face to Lapis.

"Pffft...Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed Lapis at seeing how Peridot maked that face.

Ever since Steven showed Peridot how to do the akanbe face, she normally use it for teasing or sometimes on weird moments. Lapis, Jade, Amethyst, or Jasper would normally laugh at seeing how Peridot did that face.

"Well I think that Peridot is great at making funny faces." said Steven with a smile.

"Heh, heh, I agree." added Connie.

* * *

After eating at the Big Donut...Steven, Connie, Lapis, Peridot, and Jade decided to spend the rest of their day visiting all Beach City. It was simply amazing and beautiful seeing how everything changed. Not only Steven could see how he had changed so far...he could also see and feel how everything on his surrounding changed. First they decided to visit Funland. Steven ban was forgived 11 years ago, and now he could participate in all kind of events and games on Funland along with Connie and the gems. Everyone was having fun in Funland, and of course Steven won most of the prizes on Funland, but Connie also won some prizes in the games.

After visiting Funland, they went to get some chips for Jade and visit Beach City Fries restaurant. Steven, Connie, Lapis, Peridot, and Jade entered the fries restaurant and they were warmly welcomed by Peedee.

"Hey Peedee!" said Steven as he waved towards his best friend.

"Yo Steven!" said Peedee as he waved back at Steven. Then Peedee walked towards Steven and both of them did a brofist, then doing a high five and lower high five, and they finish it with Steven touching his gemstone and Peedee his own hair. It seems that they have created their own salute.

Peedee had quite grown up alot these 12 past years. He has 22 years and is currently working on the Beach City fries restaurant as a manager since his father had retired from the business long ago and made Peedee the new successor of the restaurant. He has the same size of Steven and has a messy hair.

"Wheres Ronaldo, Peedee?" asked Steven.

"Oh. He is out of town right now. He is currently reporting some weird news outside the state. He won't be here for at least one month." answered Peedee.

Ronaldo decided to quit his job as an employee on Beach City Fries and decided to pursue his dream. Report paranormal news towards the world and of course making wild theories about this strange and paranormal things. He still has his blog which have quite grown up too these past years.

"Soo, what can I do for you and the lovely ladies?" asked Peedee with a smile.

"We only want small fries for the five of us." said Steven.

"Coming in a sec." said Peedee while going at the back of the restaurant.

"This place is amazing...and all started as a fast food shop!" said Connie after seeing the fancy restaurant.

"Yup! I still remember those times. When Amethyst and me normally would hit the counter and chant **The Bits! The Bits! The Bits!** Heh, heh, heh, good times." said Steven.

"Its sure is amazing." added Jade while eating a bag of chips. Then Peedee come out from a door of the restaurant carrying a ig bag full of fries.

"Here ya go Steven. Enjoy it!" said Peedee as he handed the bag to Steven.

"Thanks Peedee! See ya later!" said Steven as he exited the restaurant along with Connie and the gems. Peedee simply waved at him with a big smile.

"Heh, good old Steven. Adult, but haven't changed. Just like me..." said Peedee to himself.

After Steven, Connie, Lapis, Peridot, and Jade bought the fries they decided to sit down in a bench and eat the fries. All of them were having a great time with each other spending the time with Steven and vice-versa. After eating the fries they saw that it was getting a little late and decided to walk home.

"It sure it was a nice day." said Lapis.

"I agree. I am now completely relaxed now." added Peridot with a little smile.

"I wonder what Jasper, Pearl, Garnet, or Amethyst are doing?" added Jade while finishing her bag of chips.

"Yeah! It was a great day. Well, I think its time to return home." said Steven while stretching.

"Yeah... I better go now. See ya tomorrow Steven!" said Connie as she began to stand up.

"Wait!" said Steven as he stopped Connie from walking out from there.

"What is it Steven?" said Connie.

"Uhmmm...Listen...If...you don't mind then...maybe we can make you company and walk you towards your house...I MEAN! If you want of course..." said a very nervous Steven with a big blush.

"Uhm...S-S-Sure...I don't mind. Besides...my house is pretty close to the beach so it wouldn't be a problem." responded Connie while madly blushing.

"Well then, lets go then." said Steven with a nervous smile and still blushing. Then everyone standed up and began to walk.

All of them began to head towards the beach, but they make a left turn and now were heading towards Connie's house.

 **At Connie's house main entrance (5:12 P.M)...**

They finally made it to Connie's house. Connie's house was located a few streets of Beach City near the beach and was before the hill of the lighthouse. Lapis, Peridot, and Jade decided to wait a few inches away while Steven accompanied Connie to the main entrance of her house.

"Well... I guess, this is it then." said Connie while playing with her hair and blushing a little bit.

"Heh, heh, yeah. I guess...See ya tomorrow then?" said Steven with a nervous tone and also blushing a little bit.

"Heh, heh, Steven looks a little bit adorkable." whispered Lapis.

"Shh!" shushed Peridot.

"I wonder if he is going to ask her out..." whispered Jade.

"Shh!" shushed once again Peridot.

"Heh, well...see ya tomorrow then." stated Connie with a little smile. Then Steven smiled and proceed to hug her. Of course this caused Connie to blush madly and probably felt like a volcan about to erupt from all that blush.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah..." said Connie while hugging back Steven. Then Steven broke the hug and scratched his neck. He then smiled and then waved at Connie as he began to return to his home. Connie simply waved back.

"Oh Steven...I really like you..." whispered Connie while putting both of her hands on her chest. As Steven along with Lapis, Peridot, and Jade were walking back to their house, Steven was deep in thought.

"(Oh Connie...You really are cute and beautiful... I wonder if I could tell you how I feel about you.)" thought Steven as he was walking and thinking about Connie.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologize if this chapter is very short, but I was doing some works and things in my social life. But Thursday chapter will be longer!  
**

 **It seems that Steven and Connie like each other, but they aren't brave enough to confess their feelings.**

 **Remember! New chapters every Thursday and Sundays! (And sometimes Tuesdays too, but not always)**


	3. A Lovely Family and Home

**At the next day on Greg's Car Wash...**

It was a sunny day, and the adult human-gem hybrid was visiting his dad on the car wash. Greg's Car Wash hasn't changed the past 12 years. Instead, the entrance of the car wash only got bigger ever since the incident witht he boat of Yellowtail. Nonetheless, Greg still has hid old van. His father was washing a car while listening to some music with weird headphones with color green.

"Hey dad!" said Steven as he waved at his dad, Greg Universe. Greg took off his headphones and was very happy when he saw his son.

"Hey Stoo-ball!" said Greg with a smile. Then Steven proceed to hug him and of course, Greg hugged back.

After the 12 years had passed, Greg Universe looked more old. He still has his beard, but some of the hairs had been turning white. The same is happening to his long hair, except that it only happens to the pointy ends. He has been working on his car wash for a very long time and by each year that passed he got more and more tired. Steven was very worried about his dad working all the time especially at that age, but Greg assure him that he will retired in about three months.

"Heh, heh, dad you know very well that I'm not a kid anymore so you don't neccessarily need to call me that." said Steven with a smile.

"I know, but you are still my boy." said Greg with a warm smile. Then Steven broke the hug.

"Heh. So hows all with the headphones Peri give you?" asked Steven seeing the green headphones of Greg.

"They are great! Its very amazing how these things saves itself when I don't need them." said Greg as he saw how his headphones shapeshifted into a little cube and was floating on Greg left hand.

"Soo, whats the big Steven doing around here? Need some advice? Maybe a love advice for your lady friend with healed eyes?" teased Greg with some teasing eyes.

"DAD! You know very well that I love everyone!" said Steven while blushing.

"Heh, oh I'm just kidding. Anyhoo...what was the reason you are here?" asked Greg with a smile.

"I was wondering if you could come tonight at my house so we can have dinner." said Steven.

"Oh... you mean the two of us and the Crystal Gems? Sure...I'll gladly be there." said Greg.

"Good! I'll see you there!" said Steven as he hugged his dad and runned towards another direction.

"Whoa! HOLD UP KIDDO!" shouted Greg getting Steven attention back.

"What is it?" said a confused Steven.

"At what time I should arrive?" asked Greg realizing that Steven didn't put a specific time.

"Oh! Around 6 o' clock, okay?" responded Steven.

"Sounds good to me! I'll see you there, then!" said Greg.

"All right! See ya dad!" said Steven as he proceed to walk to the streets.

"Heh, Steven might have grown up, but he is still the same...except that he is now more mature, considerate and has more fun with us. I'm sure Rose is very proud to see our son growing up and be like his mother." said Greg while putting back his headphones and continue to wash a car.

* * *

 **Inside Steven's House...**

Peridot was reading some of her notes in her touchscreen, while Lapis was just floating in the house, and Amethyst was taking some cook products from the fridge and some cooking oil. Then the Warp Pad activated and revealed Jade, Jasper, and Pearl holding four bubbled corrupted gems.

"Well...it seems that this mission was a breeze." said Jasper while warping away the bubble corrupted gem.

"Well, I think that it would be more easier if you wouldn't have been punching trees all the way to the hills." added Pearl while warping away the two corrupted gems and putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on, don't be such a fun-killing gem. Beating stuff is what I'm best at." said Jasper with a smirk.

"Hmph." said Pearl with a pout face.

"Did Jasper hospitalized someone again?" said Peridot with a sarcastic tone.

"Nope...but she put a bunch of trees in a coma." said Jade while warping away another corrupted gem.

Then Steven open the door and entered the house with a smile.

"Yo Steven!" said Amethyst while putting some cooking oil in a box of pancakes and popcorns. Then Lapis stopped floating and landed on the floor.

"How is my little beach buddy doing?" said Lapis with a teasing smile.

"I'm doing fine, thanks. What about all of you? Are you ready to have dinner in family?" said Steven with a big smile and starry eyes.

"You know that we are always ready." said Jasper while flexing her bicep.

"Yeah, yeah, Steven do you know where is the spicy sauce? I need it to add flavor to my pancakes." asked Amethyst.

"I'm sure that what we use is honey, syrup, or butter in the pancakes...but the spicy sauce is on that corner." said Steven while pointing at the kitchen corner.

"Is Greg coming to the family dinner?" asked Peridot.

"Yup! I already ask him and he said yes!" said Steven with a big smile. Then the temple's door opened and revealed Garnet.

"I see that your mission was a success." said Garnet.

"What can I say... without me I bet this place would be a chaos." said Jasper with a cocky tone.

"More like a long hose without any end." whispered Lapis. Steven manage to hear her comment and laugh a little bit.

"What was that?" said Jasper with an annoyed tone.

"Oh nothing..." said Lapis while sticking her tongue out and making fart noises.

"Hmph." added Jasper.

"Hello Steven." said Garnet with a little smile.

"Hey Garnet. Are you ready for today dinner?" said Steven.

"Yes I am." said Garnet while adjusting her shades.

"Well, I guess that all we need to do is wait until 6 o' clock." said Steven.

"What about Connie?" added Peridot.

"Huh?" added a confused Steven.

"Aren't you gonna ask Connie? I mean...she is been your best friend ever since both of you were kids, and alot of things happend that time. Sooo, yeah." said Amethyst while swallowing a whole box of pancakes.

"Yeah, but I think she is busy. I mean she plans to be an author, so I believe that she is very busy right now." said Steven with a little blush on his face.

"Oh Steven, it won't hurt a little bit if you ask her anyway...except that she might say no or very busy, but it won't hurt to try...I guess?" said Pearl.

"You are right Pearl. It won't hurt to try." said Steven while smiling.

"Well...I'm gonna go ask her. See ya later!" said Steven as he exited the house. Everyone was happy at seeing how Steven grow up these past 12 years.

" ***sigh*** I'll give them two years with alot of awkward conversations and all that mushy stuff before Steven or Connie confess their feelings." said Jasper with a jokingly tone.

"Really?! Thats awful Jasper! I'll give them eight months with awkward hugs before Steven or Connie confess their feelings." said Peridot.

"Is that a bet?" said Jasper with a sly smile.

"You betcha." added Peridot with a cocky smile.

"Then you got a deal!" said Jasper as she stretched her hand with Peridot fingers.

"Augh!" said Pearl with an annoyed tone as she saw how Peridot and Jasper did a _ridiculous_ yet amusing bet.

"Hey Garnet, can you use your future vision to see which one of them wins?" said Jade with a teasing smile.

"Leave me out of Peridot's nerdy games."said Garnet as she walked out of the scene. Without anyone noticing Garnet had a huge smile.

"Oh boy..." said Lapis with a **not surprised** tone.

* * *

 **Near the entrance of Connie's House...**

Steven was getting more closer to the house of his best friend and also crush, and it seems that he was getting a little bit sweatier each time he gets close.

"All right...you got this Steven! You have your funky flow and you have known Connie since you were a kid. Theres nothing to worry about..." said Steven swiping out his sweat. Then Steven finally make it to the entrance and touched the doorbell. Connie of course, opened the door.

"Hello? How may...Oh, Steven its you." said Connie as she opened the door and blushed a little bit upon seeing Steven.

"Oh...oh...uh...uhhh...Hey Connie!" said Steven as he was loss at words upon seeing Connie.

"What can I do for you?" asked Connie.

"Huhhhhh...Oh yeah! I was wondering if you...ummmm...umm..." said Steven as he tried to ask Connie if she wants to come and have dinner with him, Greg, and the Crystal Gems, but he was very nervous.

"Uhmmm...are you okay? I haven't seen you this nervous except that time were we visited my mom hospital for the first." said Connie.

"Ugh... don't remind me that creepy hospital. Anyway... the reason I'm here for is that...I...was...wondering if...youcouldhavedinnerwithmeandmydadandthegems!" said Steven with a very fast mode.

"Come again?" said Connie since she didn't hear well Steven fast sentence.

"I was wondering if you could come to my house and have dinner with me, dad and the gems..." said Steven while recovering his breath. Connie blushed alot after hearing Steven's sentence.

"Uhm...Sure... I'll be gladly to come." said Connie with a little smile and blush.

"REALLY?! Thats awesome! I'll see you at my house!" said Steven as he began to run back towards his house.

"WAIT! STEVEN!" shouted Connie getting Steven's attention.

"Huh?" said Steven as he stopped running.

"At what time?" asked Connie.

"Oh yeah, the time! Around 6 o' clock!" said Steven.

"Got it! I'll see you there then." said Connie as she waved at Steven.

"All right! See ya Connie!" said Steven as he proceed to head towards his house. Connie giggled at seeing how Steven was all nervous and almost forgot the time.

"Woof! Well...that was...surprisingly good. I could say I nailed it! And my funky flow is still intact." said Steven as he walked with a big smile.

* * *

 **Inside Steven's House (6:16 P.M)...**

Everyone was having a great and fun time together. Steven, Greg, Connie, Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot, Jade, and Jasper were eating a great dinner of nice chicken soup meanwhile Pearl was just sitting there with a little cup of tea while Garnet simply stood there with a little smile. It seemed that Steven and his dad were having alot of fun and where laughing alot.

"Oh man... I still remember that time you were dressed as Captain America on Halloween and you always wielded that shield all the night." said Greg.

"And lets not forget Connie! She was dressed as Lisa." said Steven.

"Well...after I visited your room made of clouds; I had a great idea and decided to make my own custom Lisa outfit." added Connie with a smile. Everyone began to laugh a little bit.

"Heh, heh, heh, ***sigh*** We sure have great times." said Greg remembering all the little adventures he lived when Steven was a kid. Now he is old and has worked so hard in his life after he met Rose.

"I still can't believe how everything changed on this place. From a little house to a big house with more rooms and space. I'm surprised I didn't have a heart attack when THAT happend." said Greg.

"Ohhh come on Gregory! Whats with that sage and mushy stuff you are saying? We are supposed to have a great dinner tonight." said Amethyst while putting her face on her own bowl.

"You are right. I shouldn't think of the past right now...especially with alot of work in the car wash." said Greg with a smile.

"Oh! That reminds me...dad! When are you going to retire from the car wash?" asked Steven.

"I don't know yet... but I promise I'll have my retirement very soon. I just need to think alot of things right now." said Greg.

"Well I hope that you retire from your car wash very soon. Humans shouldn't stress or workout very hard...especially after they are on their gold age." added Pearl with a concerned tone.

"Eh... I'm sure I can handle it. If I can survive an attack of mutant cat fingers, exploding cracked stones, drive through ocean to recover it, decipher a wailing stone, and building two houses...then I'm sure I can handle a car wash." said Greg with a smile.

"Heh, heh, heh, my dad is the best!" said Steven with a big smile.

"But for now, I think that we should enjoy the dinner first." added Greg.

"I second that!" added Jasper with a smirk.

Then everyone laughed a little bit and proceed to continue their dinner...

* * *

 **At Homeworld...On Yellow Diamond's Main Technology Sector...**

There was Citrine searching some data and information and her pupils began to show a blue screen with a bunch of numbers appearing in a binary code.

"Grrr! Blast this stupid reports that make no sense!" shouted Citrine with a very annoyed tone. Then a door from the main sector open up and revealed Cobalt.

"Greetings! Hexagonal orange head." said Cobalt with a teasing tone and trying to catch Citrine attention, but Citrine didn't mind her.

"Grrrr! Stupid **don't touch my stuff** reports." said Citrine.

"I said... GREETINGS YOU DEAF HEXAGONAL ORANGE HEAD!" shouted Cobalt while soft punching Citrine. Citrine fell down from the surprise attack of Cobalt.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! DON'T DO THAT YOU STUPID WRECKLESS GEM!" said Citrine with an angry tone.

"Careful with what you say! You know very well that I was trained by two of the five most powerful gem warriors of Yellow Diamond! Provoking me will be like the final mistake of your gemstone." said Cobalt while cracking her knuckles that produced a little bit of blue energy and with a smirk.

"And you should be careful too! Ever since that dumb-whining gem got lost on that miserable and worthless planet I am one of the most useful technician of Yellow Diamond...or possibly entire Homeworld! Hurting me will be like breaking the rules of Homeworld, and you know very well what happends next." responded Citrine with a little smirk and emiting sparks from her spiky fingers.

"Hmph! Whatever you say... I don't care. The only reason I'm here is to check if everything was working fine with this things." said Cobalt.

"And if you have already notice, everything is working just fine! Now would you get lost already?! I'm trying to find some answers." said Citrine while sitting down and continue to type some things.

"Honestly I don't know why are you like this! Ever since like I don't know... maybe like five or seven years that this weapon haven't return yet you have been acting all freaked out! More than Peridot when either me, Jasper, or Lilac touches her stuff." said Cobalt.

"Cobalt if you have at least a little bit of a brain in your big head, then you should be aware that if that weapon doesn't return in about two years, with 232 days and 10 months then all of us along with Yellow Diamond are going to planet Earth!" said Citrine while pointing out a sort of timer that beings held on the wall of the sector.

"(I really have the neccessity to smash this gem on her computers) I know that already, but Zircon looks calmed with that. She even thinks that it would be better if we invade that stupid planet right away, but you know that we should follow the orders of Yellow Diamond." said Cobalt.

"Well its not a surprise... Jasper is still on that planet and knowing Zircon she wants to meet her again." added Citrine.

"I agree with you on that one. Zircon and Jasper are rivals and Zircon once told me that she wants a rematch against her. That she won't lose again...not especially after training so hard...thats what she told me." said Cobalt.

"Hmm-hmm...hey! Since you are could you at least be useful to me for the first time and please call Lavendar? I think I need a little help searching between all this junk of **Lilac destroyed another robonoid of mine,** **Flask Robonoids defects, Cobalt is still being a CLOD** reports." said Citrine while proceeding to search more data.

" ***sigh*** Fine!" said Cobalt with a very irritaited tone. Then the door of the sector automatically open up and Cobalt exited the room. Cobalt was now in a very long hall.

"Still...I wonder whats the heck is going on that garbage planet and what exactly happend to Peridot and Jasper and that blue, rebel gem...I forgot his name. Well, I guess all this will be answered in two years." said Cobalt as she began to walk.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Now that I'm over that hiatus, I'm going to try my best to keep this story as a successful sequel!**

 **First of all, I apologize that I didn't uploaded this chapter on September 18th. On my house occured a blackout and it didn't return until 1:00 AM. So I was to tired to upload this chapter on that hour so I decided to extend the date by one day.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See ya in the next chapter!**

 **ONLY 12 MORE DAYS LEFT FOR THE Gravity Falls FANFICTION! STAY TUNED!**


	4. The Little Gem

**On a mysterious Mountain...**

A Warp Pad was beginning to glow and revealed Steven and Peridot.

"Well, it looks like we made it." said Steven as he stepped out of the Warp Pad.

"Hmmm...Affirmative. This mountain contains an abnormality coming from there." said Peridot as she closed her touchscreen and pointed at the top of the mountain.

 **Early this morning...**

"Steven! I have located five gems, and it appears that one of those gems is a heaven beetle. One of them is on a high mountain, while the other three are on a volcano and down the Ocean and the heaven beetle is on tower you and Opal meeted for the first time. I need you to go get the one from the mountain since only I can swim in lava." said Garnet while summoning her swim shades.

"What about the one that is down on the ocean and the heaven beetle?" asked Steven.

"I'll ask Lapis if she can go later to retrieve it alongside Jade for the heaven beetle." responded Garnet.

"All right! I'll do my best!" said Steven while making a salute.

"Heh, I'm sure you will." said Garnet.

"All right! I'll go ask Peri if she has nothing to do right now." said Steven while walking away."

* * *

 **Back to the Mountain...**

"Yup! It sure is the place where Garnet located the Rock Monster of the hills." said Steven.

"Why did you name it like that?" asked Peridot upon hearing the bizarre nickname that Steven said.

"I find it accurate for the theme. Especially if it has double meaning." said Steven with a little smile.

"Uh...All right. Well, we should get going!" said Peridot.

"Yeah! Lets retrieve those rocks!" said Steven as he began to run towards the top of the mountain.

"Steven! Wait!" shouted Peridot as she followed Steven.

The mountain looked very eerie, and mysterious. The more Steven and Peridot walked towards the top of the mountain, the more it began to get darker and more scarier, but both of them experience worse things than this mountain. It didn't have anything of trees or any sign of flora or fauna; only rocks and cracks on the walls. And not only that, but there was a creepy silence surrounding the area.

Normally Garnet would tag along with the gems sometimes and always with Steven when he was a kid, but now that he is all grown up and manages well his Gem powers; Garnet thinks that Steven is capable on completing missions on his own or sometimes with the gems without her help.

"Sooooo, What do you think Garnet is doing now?" said Steven trying to initate a conversation.

"I don't know, but I wanna know why she didn't want to come along with us or at least capture this gem after locating it! This place is very stressful!" said Peridot with an uneasy tone.

"Garnet said that she was going to retrieve one of the gems that resides in a volcano while Lapis and Jade retrieve the heaven beetle. Hopefully they won't encounter any giant bird." said Steven.

"What about the Earth Beetle gem?" added Peridot.

"We still haven't locate it yet...but I'm sure that its little brother will give us a clue once Lapis and Jade retrieve it!" said Steven with a smile.

"Well, we better hurry and locate that peeble so we can get out of here as fast as possible." said Peridot.

"Yeah, this place is giving me a bad feeling." said Steven with a little uneasy tone.

Steven and Peridot continue to walk and walk and of course they got closer by each step, but they still felt uneasy. Suddenly the fingers of Peridot began to glow and she got out her touchscreen.

"What is it, Peri?" asked Steven.

"It seems that we are getting closer to the corrupted gem." said Peridot as she prepared her arm cannon with her other arm.

"Really?! Where is it?" said Steven as he took a fighting stance. Suddenly a pile of rocks began to move.

Steven and Peridot reacted really fast and prepared themselves for anything. From the pile of rocks, a big monster emerged from there and threw out small and medium rocks towards Steven and Peridot. This monster was huge, almost the half size of a hill and got spiky fingers, and its body was completely made of rock and the gemstone is located on the knee.

"WHOA!" said Steven as he began to evade and dodge the rocks that were being thrown at he and Peridot. Peridot immediately dismissed her touchscreen and convert her right fingers into a helicopter and manage to fly to evade the corrupted gem attack.

"You all right, Steven?" asked Peridot.

"Yeah! Don't worry about me." said Steven as he began to charge towards the monster. Peridot decided to help too and began to shoot little energy attacks towards the gem monster, but it was no use. The monster hard body is a great defense against Peridot attacks. Instead, the monster got angry and began throwing huge rocks at Peridot.

"Peridot! Look out!" said Steven as he summoned a medium shield and throw it towards Peridot. Peridot manage to blast some rocks, but the rocks she couldn't blast were destroyed by Steven's shield and manage to proctect her.

"Thanks Steven!" said Peridot. Then Steven's shield began to fall down.

"No problem!" said Steven as he catched his shield.

"Now, I have to deal with you." said Steven as he proceed to charge at the monster. This time Steven was fast enough to get to the monster and began to punch and kick very hard the monster, but it was no use. The monster wasn't feeling anything. Without warning the monster try to attack Steven, but Steven reacted with time and blocked the attack with his shield and it only got sended a few inches away.

"Come on... there has to be a way to harm it." said Peridot. Then Peridot decided to fly a top of the monster to see if it got a weakness. Luckily for Peridot, she discovered a slightly crack on the back of the monster.

"STEVEN! Look! Theres a crack on that giant clod! See if you can make it bigger! Probably that way it will beat that filthy peeble!" shouted Peridot.

"Got it!" said Steven with a smile. Peridot was happy to see that they will complete the mission without any delays or mistakes...but unfortunate the monster jumped very high and manage to grab Peridot.

"PERIDOT!" shouted Steven at seeing how the monster got Peridot.

"Don't worry Steven! I'll blast this sad type of carbon to the other side of the galaxy!" said Peridot as she began to charge a huge energy attack. Unfortunate the monster threw Peridot to the ground; to make the matter worse, the monster smashed Peridot's body and of course...Peridot let out a scream of pain. The impact was so hard that Peridot poofed into his gemstone and all of her limbs and fingers spread out.

"NOOOOO" screamed Steven at seeing how Peridot got poofed, it has been alot of time since he saw one of the gems being poofed. The corrupted gem began to lift a huge rock preparing to smash Peridot gemstone, but Steven reacted fast and knocked the rock monster with a big shield he summoned. The monster fell down and made a little earthquake on the mountain, making other rocks fall down and most of them fell on Peridot limbs destroying them on the process. Since the monster was holding the rock and Steven knock it out, the huge rock began to fall, but Steven reacted fast and summoned a bubble shield to protect Peridot's gemstone and himself.

Steven checked Peridot gemstone to see if theres any cracks, but not a single scratch was found on Peridot gemstone. Steven was relieved at seeing that nothing bad happend to her, but he knew that he needed to take care of that rock monster first and bring Peridot back to the temple. Steven dismissed his bubble shield and charged towards the monster who began to stand up. Steven began to punch and kick very hard the monster and each hit he landed manage to make small and more cracks to the monster, but it wasn't enough to make it retreat into its gemstone. Then Steven grabbed onto the monster body and launch himself very high and manage to land at the back of the monster where the crack is located. Steven summoned another big shield and force it down into the rock monster crack. Then he put both of his hands together seemingly preparing to land a spike attack.

"From heck's heart, I STAB AT THEE!" shouted Steven landing the spike attack and piercing the rock monster crack. After Steven last attack, the rock monster gem retreated into its gemstone ending the battle. Steven immediately bubbled the corrupted gemstone and dismissed his shield.

"Phew... not too shabby." said Steven while warping away the bubbled corrupted gemstone.

"PERI!" said Steven upon realizing that Peridot was poofed on the middle of the fight.

"Oh man...Well don't worry Peri...I'm going to take care of you." said Steven while hugging Peridot gemstone. And just like he said... he returned to the Warp Pad not letting go of Peridot gemstone.

* * *

 **Inside Steven's House...**

The Crystal Gems were having a relaxing time and they were only waiting for Steven and Peridot return. Garnet was simply sitting on the couch, Amethyst was laying down upside down on a chair, Jade was eating a bag of **CHAAAAAAPS** , Pearl was spear training, Jasper was doing push-ups, while Lapis was simply floating around the house with her wings seemingly bored.

"Ugh! Isn't there something to do?!" said Lapis.

"I agree with miss blue eagle right here." added Amethyst.

"Garnet?" added Pearl trying to see if Garnet has something for them. Then Garnet adjusted her shades.

"Nope. We only need to wait for Steven and Peridot return of the mission." said Garnet. Then the Warp Pad of the living room began to glow and revealed only a sad Steven with little tears.

" 'ey! Look who is back..." said Amethyst with a smile, but changed into a concerned face when he saw how sad Steven was and no sign of Peridot.

"Steven! What happend?" said Pearl walking more closer to the depressed Steven. Then Steven showed Peridot gemstone and everyone gasped especially Jasper who got a very surprised face.

"Peri got poofed in the middle of the battle...a-and I-I-I couldn't protect her." said Steven as he whiped some tears from his eyes.

Ever since Amethyst got poofed, Steven haven't seen any of the gems being poofed for twelve years. Even when he is an adult he can't stand seeing one of his loved ones get hurt, especially if it has to do witht he poofing thingy.

"Oh Steven... don't worry about it. You know very well that retreating into our gems is temporally, Peridot will be back good as new." said Pearl trying to comfort Steven.

"Yeah...I miss her so much right now, but I'll take care of her gemstone while she recovers." said Steven.

"Thats the attitude! Besides, I don't think this nerd will take too much on regenerating." said Amethyst.

"Yeah...Oh! Thats right! I almost forgot to tell you guys something." said Steven.

"What is it?" asked Garnet.

"When Peridot poofed, her legs, arms and fingers didn't poofed with it too. They sort of like...got separated from it." Steven explained. It seems that everyone was confused upon hearing this...except Jasper.

"Oh boy... This won't be good." said Jasper with a mixed nervous and giving up face.

"Uh? What is it, Jasper?" said Steven.

"Listen kid, Peridot will be fine...but I don't think she will be happy when she returns back." said Jasper with complete honesty.

"HUH?! What do you mean?" asked a worried Steven.

"Its nothing bad...for us, but she feels a little bit, um...how do I put this...Useless without IT." said Jasper.

"Oh...I don't understand." said a now confused Steven.

"UGH! Listen here! Instead of giving all that mushy mysterious thingy about the nerd, why don't you spit it out!" said Amethyst.

"I kinda agree with her... you are confusing everyone here." added Lapis.

" ***annoyed sigh*** LISTEN! All of you will understand this better when she is back..." said an annoyed Jasper. Everyone in the room was skeptical, and confused. Steven didn't like the idea of Peridot thinking that she did something wrong and everyone would consider it bad, and not make her return to her physical form at all.

"Well...that didn't help much." added an unsatisfied Amethyst.

"Hmm... if Jasper doesn't want to answer right now, then all what we need to do is wait until **she** gets back...in which unfortunately I don't know how much time would it be." said Garnet.

" ***sigh*** I'll go get my cellphone, and the poof pillow." said Steven as he went to his room hugging tight Peridot gemstone.

 **1 hour and 32 minutes Later...**

Its been alot of time since Peridot last poofed, but Steven felt like it was years...no, CENTURIES waiting for her arrival. He fear that it would take 2 weeks like Pearl's regeneration, or even more since Peridot was a Homeworld gem before and Jasper told him that regenerating WAS not an OPTION back in Homeworld.

" ***sigh*** C'mon Peri, you don't have nothing to worry about. You are on Earth now...not Homeworld so don't think we are going to do anything bad to you." said Steven with a depressing tone.

Suddenly the doorbell of the house began to ring.

"Oh! It must be Connie! Don't worry Peri, I'll be back." said Steven as he standed up and waved at Peridot gemstone. Steven opened the door and Connie immediately hug him since she pretty much know about how Steven feels when someone is poofed...and how she also suffered that feeling twelve years ago.

"Oh Steven... I got your phone call and runned as fast as I could towards here. I'm so sorry about Peridot. I know she'll be back, but still..." said Connie as she hugged Steven. Steven had no words, he only hugged back Connie with all his strength...thats enough expression for him.

Steven invited Connie to enter his house and when both of them got to the living room a great light appeared out of nowhere, surrounding Peridot gemstone. Both Steven and Connie covered their eyes, but after seconds they noticed that Peridot gemstone began floating on the air...Peridot regeneration was complete. A Peridot white silhoutte surrounded her gemstone and the light stopped and it revealed a tiny Peridot with normal limbs instead of the floaty fingers, however she still had her eyes closed.

"DON'T WORRY STEVEN! I'M HERE TO SAV-" said Peridot while opening her eyes and waving around her arms, but stopped upon noticing that she as in the house.

"Huh? What happend? Why am I here and where is Ste-" added Peridot, and saw her fingers and legs. Steven and Connie were just standing there with both of their mouth wide open without saying anything like they on some kind of trance upon seeing Peridot true form.

"WHAT THE?! WHERE ARE MY LIMB ENHANCERS! WHAT HAPPEND TO THEM AND THAT CLOBBING CLOD OF CARBON! WHATS GOING ON?!" said a puzzled, angry, and very confused Peridot while stomping the floor, still not noticing that Steven and Connie are behind her still with their mouth open without saying anything.

"NYEEH! Ugh! It doesn't matter right now! I gotta find my..." said Peridot as she turned around and now noticed that Steven and Connie were behind her.

She immediately get startled and yelped by seeing how she was being spied all this time, but Steven and Connie stood there still with their mouth open but now their eyes were getting little stars and diamonds and getting more and more bigger every second they looked at Peridot.

"Steven! We saw the light! Does that mean Peridot is...back... holy...rocks..." said Pearl as she, Amethyst, and Garnet ran towards and just like Steven and Connie...they were shocked as well and stood there with their mouth open...except Garnet she was only suprised.

"Yo Steven, have you seen Garnet? Lazi, and me wants to go on a miss...ion..." said Jade while Lapis was following her, and well...she and Lapis Lazuli went under the same shock as everyone else.

Peridot was completely embarrased and she just stood there with a big green blush on her face and little tears on her eyes. Suddenly Steven mouth began to react as he was slowly speaking his words.

"Oh...my...gosh...you...are...so...CUUUUUUUUUUTEEEEEEE!" said Steven as he ran towards Peridot and hugged her tightly with giant stars and diamonds covering his eyes. Connie just simply stood there with the same eyes Steven has and with a big blush.

"OH MY GOSH! THIS IS THE 3RD KAWAII THING I HAVE EVER SEEN MY LIFE! I better take a picture of this!" said Connie with a huge grin and looking for her cellphone. Pearl and Garnet looked at each other and noticed that both of them had a blush upon seeing Peridot true form.

"Well... it seems, that Peridot...is... heh, heh...okay! See Steven? She is back and now nothing can...go... heh, wrong... heh... right, Garnet?" said a nervous Pearl with a blush while staring at Garnet.

"Hmm...look at your left." said Garnet while adjusting her shades with a tiny blush. Obviously Pearl was confused at first, but decided to look at her left and saw that Amethyst resisting her big laughter but in the end Amethyst simply decided to _**roll**_ with it.

"Pfft...PFFFFT...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH * **GASP*** **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!" laughed Amethyst with all her strengths while falling down and rolling all over the floor with tears of laughter coming from her eyes.

"OH MY STARS! This is Peridot TRUE form! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-hahahahahahaha ***gasp*** Heh, heh, heh...It can't be real! This is to priceless to even have a discount or be free credit! HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Amethyst while still laughing over Peridot current situation.

Of course this got Peridot extremely annoyed and began waving around her arms and poking Steven's face alot.

"I'M NOT CUTE AT ALL! OR A _KU-WEE-IA_ THINGY! I'M THE SMARTEST CRYSTAL GEM OF THE GROUP! I'M A TACTICIAN AND RECOGNIZED TECHNICIAN! NOT CUTE AT ALL!" shouted Peridot while still waving around her arms and poking Steven's face alot.

"But...(ow)..you are so...(ow)... cute! One of the...(ow)...most beautiful...(ow)...moment...of...(ow) my life!" said Steven while receiving Peridot little pokes.

"UUUUUUUGGHHHHHHHHH!" groaned Peridot.

"Whoa...who would say that this is the same Peridot who used advanced technology and was all this big with its weird fingers and legs. Pretty surprised right Lazi..." said Jade who noticed that Lapis was still in state of shock and with a big, yellow blush on her face.

"(So this is her? Whoa...she is pretty cute)" Thought Lapis, but Jade shake her out of her trance.

"Earth to Lazi! Earth to Lazi! Are you down already?" said Jade while finishing shaking her.

"Geez, Jade! Don't do that!" said Lapis.

"Sorry, but you were on another castle after you meeted **Mrs. Green-Gem-that-thinks-I-know-it-all** true form." said Jade.

"What? Oh! Right...Peridot tiny form..." said Lapis still with a yellow blush. Then Jasper finally came into the picture.

"Whats with all the ruckus! I heard Steven screaming something so I...Oh..." said Jasper upon noticing that everyone already met Peridot true form.

"JASPER! I still don't believe what I'm gonna say, but thanks the rocks you are here! Please tell me that you have my limb enhancers!" said Peridot with desesperation on her tone.

"Ugh! Sorry for breaking to you, green dwarf...but I don't have a single clue about where are your precious limb enhancers. Steven manage to rescue you, but he told us that your _legs and fingers_ got destroyed." said Jasper.

"Oh no... No, no, no, no, no, NO! It can't be! With them...I'm useless! I'M USELESS!" said Peridot finally letting her tears fall down.

"Whoa... Peridot, calm down! Its not so..." added Jasper trying to calm Peridot.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU ARE PRETTY MUCH ARE EVERYTHING I AIN'T NOW!" shouted Peridot. This got Steven to snap out of his trance with Peridot since he was still hugging her.

"Peri..." said Steven with a soft voice.

"Just... LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE RIGHT NOW! I'M DONE WITH EVERYONE!" shouted Peridot, now this time she waved even more her arms and manage to break free from Steven's hug. She immediately ran towards her room.

"Peri... what did we do?" said a confused and worried Steven upon seeing her little friend with tears of sadness running towards her room. He was utterly confused and everything went silence...even Amethyst giant laughter stopped.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Happy Holidays and Happy 2016! I'm AWFULLY SORRY for being on an extended Hiatus. I'm sorry, I truly, truly, truly am.**

 **After I uploaded Chapter 3 of The Crystal Hero, I went on a trip outside of the city and returned on December 17, and I decided to have a Holiday Vacation and of course was very excited, and happy upon hearing that Steven Universe is returning January 4th with a 4th Steven Bomb!**

 **So whats best on honoring its return? Uploading the next chapter of my 2nd Steven Universe Fanfiction and announcing another Steven Fanbomb! Thats right! I'll do another Steven Fanbomb! And don't worry about it...after I finish the second Steven Fanbomb, I'm not going into another hiatus, I'll continue to upload chapters to this story.**

 **To make it clear, I WILL NEVER ABANDON OR CANCEL THIS STORY. I'll continue to upload chapters until the final obviously... Thats all I need to say right now. Just to be clear, I'm very sorry for going on a hiatus.**

 **Here are the Chapters for my second Steven Fanbomb:**

 **Steven Fanbomb 2: Faithful and Strong Bonds**

 **January 24th: I'm a Number**

 **January 25th: A simple Gem, A simple Servant**

 **January 26th: Undefined Past, Telling Actions**

 **January 27th: A Tie that unifies Us**

 **January 28th: A Nightmare tolls the Past**

 **January 29th: Who are You?**

 **January 30th: A Strong Feeling**

 **See you guys on January 24th! I hope that all of my viewers had great and Happy Holidays!**


	5. I'm a Number

_**"You are just a Peridot! We could replace you with the other thousands of them this instant!"**_

 _ **"You don't belong among us..."**_

 _ **"You are weak! Those things can't hide what you really are!"**_

 _ **"Peridots and Pearls...I don't see a diference."**_

 **"Stop it..."** said Peridot with her eyes closed **.**

 _ **"Technician but not strong...you are not even worthy to call you a partner!"**_

 _ **"She would make a better technician than you! You along with all those pearls are nothing among us!"**_

 _ **"Reports, reports, reports...is there something on your reports being useless?"**_

 **"I said Stop it!"** said Peridot. **  
**

 **"** ** _Facet 5-who cares?! You are just a number!"_**

 ** _"Even an Amethyst can handle your mission better than you!"_**

 _ **"WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! WEAK!"**_

 _ **"Whats wrong, Little Peridot? Not feeling strong enough. I am clearly superior than you!"**_ _ **shouted a**_ _ **n unknown orange gem with a**_ _ **wicked smile.**_ _ **  
**_

 **"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! THATS ENOUGH YOU STUPID PEEBLES! SHUT ALL OF YOUR STUPID TRAPS, YOU** **CLODS!"** shouted Peridot with tears on her closed eyes and her voice full of rage.

When she open her eyes for a brief moment she noticed that she was alone on her room. The voices she heard were nothing more than illusions that she heard when she was consumed with sadness after her limb enhancers were destroyed on the last mission.

"GRAARGH! THIS IS STUPID!" shouted Peridot while waving her hands around. Then she sat down and hid her face with her knees. She was full of anger and depression...it is most pitiful for her.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the Living Room...  
**

Everyone was certainly confused...and in silence. It sure was shocking to see Peridot true form, but they did not expect that reaction. Not even Garnet.

"Peridot..." said Steven while breaking his voice. He disliked seeing his friends hurt especially his family.

"Whats going on? Why did she reacted like that?" asked Connie who was certainly confused upon seeing Peridot outburst.

"Yeah...whats her beef? If its because I laughed at her like that then I'm sorry okay? I should go apologize..." said Amethyst while getting up and preparing to go to the temple.

"No...that won't help at all." said Jasper.

"Huh? Then why she acted like that? Its no biggie if its the first time Home-Crystal girl reformed." said Amethyst.

"Well...its certainly a BIG _**BIGGIE**_ for Peridot. You don't know her like I do." added Jasper.

"What do you mean?" added a confused Pearl.

"Those limb enhancers are what made her strong...at least thats what she thinks." responded Jasper.

"BUT! Peridot has been on our team for so many long! She needs to know how strong she is and have become over the time she spent with us!" said Steven full of desperation.

"Yeah! Theres no reason for her to do that! She didn't even give us an explanation!" added Jade.

"LISTEN! She won't open her door right now! And to be honest, she only told me about its precious limb enhancers! Nothing more. How she got them and why she use them all the time is something she keeps to herself." said Jasper.

"Well thats not fair! I'm going to talk to her immediately." said Steven full of determination and stand up preparing to enter the door."

"Wait! Steven!" said Pearl trying to stop him, but Jasper interrupted.

"No...let him. If I know Steven, then I'm sure he'll be able to talk to Peridot." said Jasper.

"Are you sure?" said Pearl still worried.

"Yeah. I'm sure." said Jasper with a smile.

Then Steven... his gem began to bright and the gem of the temple's door began to glow and finally open revealing Rose Quartz's room.

"I'll be sure to talk her down. I'll be back before you know it." said Steven with a confident tone. Finally he entered the room and closed down the door.

"We believe in you..." said Garnet while adjusting her shades.

* * *

 **Back to Peridot's Room...**

Peridot haven't changed her pose since the breakdown she had. However she was sobbing in silence...when suddenly.

"Just...a...facet...just...a...facet...just...a...facet." said Peridot still with tears on her eyes trying not to cry.

"UGH! WHO AM I KIDDING?! I AM LITERAL WORSE THAN THOSE PEARLS BACK ON HOMEWORLD! WITHOUT ANY OF MY LIMB ENHANCERS I AM EVEN MORE ANGRY! I SERIOUSLY HATE THAT STUPID AND CLOD OF CIT-" screamed Peridot, but was cutted off when she heard something.

" **WWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** " screamed Steven while he was falling off from above Peridot's room. He was able to land on its feet though.

"Wooof! Perfect landing with a grace of 10 out of 10. Nice one Steven." said Steven to himself. Peridot didn't reacted however upon Steven coming.

"Peri? Peri? Are you okay? Please say something..." said Steven. Peridot only moved brieftly.

"Please... ***sob*** go away Steven... I want to be alone." said Peridot still with tears.

"Peri, please! We are not going to say anything about you. We don't care if you are-" said Steven, but was cut off by Peridot sudden outburst.

"ARE WHAT?! I'M USELESS LIKE I TOLD YOU! Look...I know you are gonna say that I'm strong and that I'm not useless without my limb enhancers, but theres something more than that. I'm sure you won't understand it." said Peridot with more tears on her eyes.

Steven was surprised upon hearing Peridot response, but he was determined to get Peridot feel better no matter what.

"Please...I want to understand." said Steven with a smile and touching Peridot knees. Peridot slowly sit back to normal and made a relaxed sigh.

"...Fine. I'll tell you." said Peridot now with a more relaxed tone.

* * *

 **"You see Steven... back on Homeworld...there are certain gems that are mass produced. I am one of those gems...a Peridot among thousands and thousands of Peridots. My full name is _Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG_. I am just a simple number." ** said Peridot. **  
**

Steven was completely in shocked when Peridot said that, but he paid no mind and continue to listen her story.

 **"The Peridots are nothing more than Technician, but ultimately there had been gems that are different than us and have managed to make amazing things on Homeworld. Those gems have been awarded to be technicians of Yellow Diamond. There has been ONE specific gem that puts in on my nerves when I was on Homeworld."** said Peridot while clenching her fist when she was remembering that name. **  
**

"Who was it?" asked Steven.

"Huh?" added a confused Peridot.

"The gem...the gem that you refer to." said Steven. Peridot was hesitant on answering Steven question, but she decided to answer nonetheless.

 **"The Gem I am referring to its...Citrine. Her name is Citrine. She was the newest of the non-Peridot technicians who recently got assigned to work with me and other certain gems. She is such a pain on the rock...she is different. She also uses limb enhancers, however she had certain abilities that had demostrated useful among the warriors. Its clearly that she was indeed special. I don't know why, but she had a certain problem with me currently. Ever since I got assigned on my mission to check on the Cluster, I saw a deep hatred inside her."** said Peridot.

"Whoa...but why is that?" asked once again Steven.

 **"I wish I could answer that Steven...believe me. But I don't know either. And everything went from bad to worse when she found out that I was going to Earth alongside my escort that was Jasper and of course the informant, Lapis Lazuli. Of course I paid no mind, but I don't what is she doing right now on Homeworld now that I'm here. I don't even know if Citrine would want to see me again...probably she would lock another Peridot or even a Pearl to target while I'm not there. I feel sorry for all of my comrades...suffering and we can't do anything to prevent it."** said Peridot.

"Oh...but still, why do you depend so much on your limb enhancers? You are strong and you show it to all of us on many occasions!" said Steven.

"You don't get it either Steven! I'm not like the other gems! I'm a simple number that is useless without anything that the limb enhancers got! I can't shapeshift, I don't know how to fight, and I don't even know how to summon my weapon!" said Peridot once again going on an outburst.

"I-I-Its okay! I had the same problems that you had when I was kid! I didn't know how to summon my shield, and I still can't shapeshift correctly!" said Steven trying to cheer up Peridot.

"But you are a half-human! And you were a little kid since then...you've grown up alot and now you are even more stronger than Garnet itself! I'm weak...I don't even have an ability that makes me useful like Jade or Lapis." said Peridot once again getting on its knees with tears.

"That doesn't matter at all! I didn't give up when the situations looked bad! I don't know the meaning of giving up or throwing the towel because that keeps me locked away. Even if you think I'm useless remember those times that you were useful even without using your limb enhancers? You are the reason why the Kindergarten is now destroyed! All of us really appreciate that! I kept getting stronger and stronger because everyone needs me! Not only me, but also all of us! Thats our duty! Thats why everyone believe in us! Because **We are the Crystal Gems!** " said Steven with all of its determination!

Suddenly...Steven's gemstone began to glow and it was a very bright with color pink that shine through the room of Peridot. Steven and Peridot covered their eyes because of the magnificant bright. Finally the bright ended.

"Whoa...That is new." said Steven with a surprised tone and face.

"What was that?!" asked a perplexed Peridot.

"I have no idea...but it was really cool!" said Steven with stars on his eyes.

"Nye, heh, heh...classic Steven. That is the reason why I love you." said Peridot with a blush on her face.

"Heh, I know that Peri...you are my family too! And I love everyone too! That includes you." said Steven.

"I really appreciate that. I think I'm relaxed now." said Peridot.

"Really? Whooo-hooo! I'm glad that you are now-" said Steven but was interrupted by Peridot.

"BUT! I still think that I'm a burden without any of my limb enhancers." said Peridot.

"Awwww...Peri! C'mon, don't be like that." said Steven.

"But is the truth Steven. There is no denying that I can't do anything without them. I don't know how to summon my weapon or at least fight. And I don't think I want to be the sparring partner of Jasper." said Peridot.

"Hmmmm, thats a good point. But how can we get you new limb enhancers. We don't have the same technology of Homeworld even if it pasted 12 years. Only more consoles and more fun, but nothing close to Homeworld." said Steven.

It was a sticky situation for Steven. He didn't want to leave Peridot alone, but at the same time Peridot is right. However theres still hope for Peridot.

"Ooh! I know! Maybe we could build you another ones! But Crystal personalized!" said Steven while striking a rainbow pose.

"Crystal...what?" repeated a confused Peridot.

"We could use the barn of my dad! I'm pretty sure he has alot of things we could use for your limb enhancers! Maybe even get you another outfit since pretty much you didn't changed at all when you reformed." said Steven.

"Thats...not a bad idea actually. But with the things that your dad has we are going to be at least 3 months building each part...plus 4 days if we decide to do the fingers too." said Peridot.

"Soooooooo, does that mean you are coming out?" said Steven with a smile.

" ***sigh***...Fine. I'll come out." said Peridot with a little smile.

"Yaaaaaaaaay! Crystal Gems forever!" said Steven while getting up and striking a pose.

"Please be tolerable when you get out. I'm pretty sure Amethyst will laugh again when we come out." said Steven with a smile.

"Yeah, I noticed that a little earlier." said Peridot with a sarcastic tone.

"(I'm pretty sure that this limb enhancers won't be useful as the old ones, but anything to see Steven happy. I just wish I could be strong enough. But I'm pretty sure that a number like me can be special too!)" thought Peridot deep in her thoughts while closing her eyes.


	6. A Simple Gem, A Simple Servant

**Back to the Living Room...**

Everything was in complete silence...not a single piece of noise could be heard. Not even the waves of the oceans can be loud enough to alert the gems and Connie after Peridot sudden outburst. Everyone was waiting for Steven to come out of the Temple, and every second was like an hour.

"Steven has been inside for too much time." said Jade.

"Just give him time. I'm pretty sure Steven will be fine." added Lapis.

"Yeah...everytime something unexpected happend then Steven is the first one to find the solution." said Amethyst.

"Yeah...tell me about it. (That is one of the reason he is amazing...and like him)" said Connie while whispering her last phrase.

"What was that?" said Amethyst trying to hear Connie sentence.

"Nothing! Nothing!" shouted Connie while blushing.

"Don't worry about him. He is a strong kid." said Jasper.

"You know that he is already an adult right?" added Pearl.

"Yeah, but that doesn't take away the fact that he is still our little Steven." added Jasper with a cocky smile.

"I guess not." said Pearl with a little smile.

When all suddenly, the Temple's door began to glow and open revealing Peridot and Steven.

"STEVEN! You made it back!" said a surprised Pearl.

"I think we all noticed that, P." said Amethyst.

"Hey everyone! See? I told you I'm gonna be back before you guys know it." said Steven with a smile. Peridot however was still feeling a little bit bad after her outburst around the gems.

"Hmm-mmh. We knew you could do it Steven." said Garnet with a smile.

"Heh...No problem, right Peri?" said Steven. Peridot however, did not responded. She was still not in the mood to talk.

"Yo, P-dot...if you are still mad because I laughed alot then I'm sorry okay?" said Amethyst while shrugging.

"...Don't worry Amethyst. You didn't have anything to do with it." said Peridot still with a sad tone.

"Oh C'mon Peridot! Don't be like that. Is there something we can do to make you feel better?" said Jade with a smile trying to cheer up Peridot.

"Actually...Steven had something to tell you." said Peridot.

"Oh! Thats right! Pearl, do you think we could spend some time in my Dad's barn?" asked Steven.

"Why?" asked a confused Pearl.

"Peridot needs new limb enhancers and I think that our best option is to make new ones from the things that are stored on the barn!" responded Steven.

"Why does she need new ones? She could easily use her weapon instead of those things." said Pearl with an unsure tone.

"Well...you see..." said Steven, but he was interrupted by Peridot sudden response.

"BECAUSE! I don't know how to summon my weapon, shapeshift or at least how to fight! I'm just a technician who gave me the necessary technology to defend myself on certain scout missions. I am gem who isn't supposed to fight back or have special abilities." said Peridot with all embarrassment and resentment.

When Peridot answered Pearl's question everyone went quiet...especially Pearl who was in shocked and covered her mouth.

"(A gem not being able to fight...who is only made for one purpose...)" thought Pearl. Then she went deep down on her thoughts remembering everything about her past, Homeworld...how she was made only to serve Pink Diamond and certain orders from the Diamond Authority.

"( _ **Pearl...you are one beautiful gem. Just because you were made for one purpose it doesn't make you a full time slave like the other poor Pearls. I'll teach you the beauty of this planet... I'll make you strong...so you can be your own gem with special attributes. My Pearl...**_ )" said an unknown voice on Pearl's mind.

She had her eyes closed, but she open them when she was done thinking very deep on her mind.

"I see...We are going to the barn Steven." said Pearl with a strict answer.

"Really?!" said an enthusiasm Steven.

"Yes, but not today." said Pearl.

"Huh?" added a now confused Steven.

"Whoa...since when Pearl had gotten a leader taste?" said Jasper.

"Hmmm..." said Garnet with a serious tone.

"Garnet? Are you okay?" asked Lapis noticing Garnet serious tone.

"(Pearl...you really are going to teach her that?)" thought Garnet.

"Garnet?" added once again Lapis trying to get Garnet out of her _trance._

"I'm sorry Steven, but I need to show Peridot something. She needs to follow me...Alone." said Pearl while closing her eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean alone?! Why can't we go right now, huh?!" said a confused and surprised Peridot.

"Is very important Peridot. Please follow me. We can go to the barn tomorrow, but right now I need to do something for you." said Pearl while going to the Warp Pad.

"But..." added Peridot but was interrupted by Garnet.

"Peridot. Pearl needs you right now. You don't have anything to worry about, we'll go to the barn tomorrow okay? We are going to leave you alone." said Garnet while putting her left hand on Peridot's shoulder. Peridot was hesitant at first, but she decided to follow Pearl in the end.

"... ***sigh*** Fine. I'm going to follow you Pearl." said Peridot as she walked to the Warp Pad too.

"We'll be back before nighttime. Be sure to be safe Steven!" said Pearl before teleporting Peridot and she somewhere. Everyone was surprised. They didn't know why Pearl decided to take Peridot like that.

* * *

 **At the Sky Cloud Arena...  
**

Even after 12 years had pass, the cloud arena hasn't changed at all. The Warp Pad of the arena began to glow and finally Pearl and Peridot arrived at the place.

"Huh? Wha?! Why did you bring me on the Cloud Arena?" asked Peridot with a surprised tone.

"You'll know... now please follow me." said Pearl as she went ahead to the stairs.

"Ugh! Fine..." said Peridot as she reluctantly followed Pearl. When Pearl arrived on the arena her gemstone began to glow and from one panel it appeared an armory that it was full of swords. Pearl took one particular sword. Peridot finally catched up Pearl.

"Okay, I'm here. Now what?" said Peridot.

Then without warning Pearl charged at full speed towards Peridot with her sword and prepared to land a **thrust attack** on her. Peridot couldn't react and she just stood there covering her face and preparing to accept its fate. However nothing happen. Peridot open her eyes and saw the tip of Pearl's sword very close to its face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD PEARL?!" screamed Peridot with its nerves right on hang.

"This was just a simple breeze compared of what they would have done to you on a battle, or war against Homeworld. You are not prepared yet." said Pearl.

"Geez! Thank you so much then! You really demonstrated me how to get scared to death on the battles!" said Peridot with a sarcastic tone.

"Peridot you don't get it! That is the reason why you can't summon your weapon. You see the ways from your perspective without realizing the many effects your choices can make." said Pearl.

"Huh?! What do you mean? Explain yourself please!" said Peridot with a confused tone.

"I was the same as you. Weak, made just by one purpose, being insulted by all the gems on Homeworld. I was stuck on the same situation as you." explained Pearl.

"But your situation was understandable at that time. You are a pearl, a servant. I'm supposed to be more useful than a pearl." said Peridot with a more sad tone.

"And thats exactly the reason why I'm going to teach you how to sword fight." said Pearl while getting another sword, but this sword was a little bit more small than the one Pearl was holding.

"WHHAAAT?!" shouted a very surprised Peridot.

"Here take this." said Pearl while handing the sword to Peridot.

"What the-?! What am I suppose to do with it?!" asked an atonished Peridot.

"This." said Pearl as she prepared an hologram of herself with its own sword.

" _ **Do you wish to engage in Combat?**_ " said the Holo-Pearl.

"Yes...please." said Pearl as she prepared her sword.

" _ **What level do you wish to duel with?"**_ said Holo-Pearl.

"Maximum difficulty...show no mercy." responded Pearl now with a serious tone.

" _ **You already made a mistake by challenging me...**_ " said Holo-Pearl as she prepared her stance before making an attack.

"Pearl...are you sure about this?" asked Peridot worried that Pearl might get hurt, but Pearl paid no mind.

Then without any warning Holo-Pearl began to charge with its maximum speed towards Pearl, but Pearl reacted before she could do any movement and charged at the same speed Holo-Pearl was going but twice as fast. Pearl got in front of the hologram and made a jump strike taking down the hologram on the floor. Pearl decided to take this chance and made a down thrust on the Holo-Pearl ending the battle.

" _ **Match set. Challenger Wins!**_ " said the Holo-Pearl before disappearing. Peridot was absolutely shocked when seeing Pearl performance with her sword.

"All right. Now that I demonstrated you what are you going to use with your sword then come at me." said Pearl.

"What?! Are you insane?! You obliterated that hologram without even blinking!" said Peridot.

"Peridot...if you want to get stronger without your limb enhancers then you must head my instructions. Now please, come and attack me with the sword I gave you." said Pearl now with a more serious tone. Peridot was hesitant and didn't want to do anything, but she decided to follow Pearl orders.

"...Fine." said Peridot while grabbing the sword.

She slowly walked towards Pearl who was already in the fighting stance. When she finally get to Pearl she decided to make its first attack.

"Okay...here comes." said Peridot while preparing to land an attack to Pearl.

Peridot slowly swing the sword towards Pearl stomach, but Pearl reacted very fast and block its attack with just the tip of her sword. Peridot was scared, but the fight haven't end yet; Pearl immediately swing her sword and knocked Peridot's sword to the ground and with a spin she prepared to land another attack to Peridot, but she stopped at the right moment before even landing the spin attack to Peridot. Peridot had her eyes closed, and she open them when she saw again the tip of Pearl's sword right in front of her face (talk about a deja vu).

"Eeep." said Peridot when she saw how fearsome and terrifying Pearl can be.

"You see now? You wouldn't last 11 minutes on a fight." said Pearl.

"Well...now you see why I am such a burden around all of you." said Peridot with a sad tone.

"Peridot... a sword wields no strengths unless the hand it holds has courage. Your current status would disgrace the proud star symbol of our leader that you are wearing. You must find yourself, and find your power to seek all of your abilities and manage to summon your weapon. Tell me...do you want to protect the Earth and all of its creatures?" said Pearl.

"...Yes...Yes I want to protect Earth and all of its creatures." responded Peridot with a little bit of determination.

"Good. Then now I shall teach you how to use your sword and then I would teach you the 5 hidden skills that have been passed down to me since the Rebellion." said Pearl.

Then Pearl walked towards Peridot and picked up the sword that was still lying on the floor. She handed the sword to Peridot.

"Okay Peridot...before we begin the first lessons theres something you must know first." said Pearl.

"And whats that?" asked Peridot.

"Learn about your weapon and yourself. You see... this sword I use is special. Is most powerful and strongest attacks comes from the tip of the sword. That suits me because I seek space and zones; I need to move swiftly on the ground and become one with my sword and that way I can land all my attacks with just the tipper of my sword." explained Pearl.

"Whoa...and you are giving me the same type of sword to me?" said Peridot.

"No. Your sword is more balanced while mine has its powerful attacks from the tipper. Since you are in training all of your attacks would produce the same damage no matter the place where you will land the attack, its a balanced sword. I will use the tipper sword while you use the balanced one." explained once again Pearl.

"Oh...okay then. Please show me your ways." said Peridot now determined to learn how to sword fight.

"Good. Thats the attitude." said Pearl. Then Pearl gemstone began to glow once again and made another Holo-Pearl.

" _ **Level Zero, beginner set! Do you wish to engage in combat?**_ " said the Holo-Pearl.

"This time, I'll accompany you while we fight the Holo-Pearl, and don't worry she will be level zero." said Pearl while she got closer to Peridot.

"All right, I'm ready." said Peridot with a determinate tone.

"Okay, everything begins with your stance." said Pearl as she began training with Peridot.

* * *

 **Meanwhile... at Steven's House...**

"I just don't get it! Why would Pearl take off like that with Peri? Whats going on?" said a confused Steven.

"Yeah...normally you would be the one who takes the orders, and Pearl giving us that order of not going to this barn then I think something is going on." added Amethyst.

"I know...I am the actual leader of the Crystal Gems, but trust me when I say this. Pearl is going to take care of Peridot and she'll make sure to have Peridot back to normal when they return." responded Garnet.

"Huh? What do you mean take care of Peri?" asked once again Steven.

"Connie..." said Garnet.

"Huh? Yes, Garnet?" said Connie.

"Remember when you were a little kid with certain weakness and you even believe that you weren't interest enough for Steven?" said Garnet.

"Yeah...I remember." said Connie with a little embarrassment.

"And then Pearl decided to train you as a sword fighter and then you became strong not only on the physical part, but also your spiritual and soul part?" added once again Garnet.

"Yeah...Pearl made me stronger and I consider it the second biggest change in my life." said Connie.

"Then Pearl is going to do that with Peridot right now." said Garnet.

"What?! She is going to teach that nerd how to sword fight?" asked Jasper.

"Yes. At the moment Peridot will use a sword as a weapon until she finally manages to summon her own weapon." said Garnet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! She is not going to tell Peridot to sacrifice everything for me right?" said Steven remembering the time where Pearl made the little mistake on making Connie think that she worth nothing on the battle.

"No, Steven. This is something very personal for Pearl. Soon enough, you'll understand why Pearl decided to take this choice on training Peridot." said Garnet.

"Oh, okay then." said Steven now relieved.

"(Pearl, I'm so proud of you. You won't let your past define you and thats something that all of us learn and be deep inside us.)" thought Garnet with a smile.

* * *

 **Back at the Arena...  
**

" _ **Parry! Parry!**_ **Th** **rust!"** shouted Holo-Pearl while attacking Peridot that is managing block Holo-Pearl small attacks and dodging them. _ **  
**_

"Ack! That was close." said Peridot who dodged another small attack.

"Again!" shouted Pearl who was watching Peridot small practice.

" _ **Parry! Parry!**_ " shouted Holo-Pearl, but was interrupted by Peridot surprise attack.

"Not this time, you clod!" said Peridot as she dodged one attack and manage to slice Holo-Pearl right arm and drop it sword.

" _ **Level One completed! Do you wish to advance on the next level and have a duel?**_ " shouted Holo-Pearl.

Peridot and Pearl had been training for hours since they got on the arena. Peridot has been significantly getting better on the swordsmanship and is now able to swing the sword properly. However, she still has alot to learn from Pearl since their training is just beginning.

"Okay Peridot thats enough for today." said Pearl while grabbing her sword.

"Really? Thats it? But I was getting fired up already..." said Peridot with a little disappointed tone.

"Heh, I'll bet, but right now theres something more important that you need to learn right now." said Pearl.

"And what is that?" asked Peridot.

"One of the Five **Hidden Skills** that Rose Quartz teach me during my training of sword fighter." said Pearl.

"What?! Really?! That early you are going to teach me?" said a surprised Peridot.

"Yes. This **hidden skill** I'm going to teach you is one of the basic ones...the most basic move that every sword fighter learn during its time of training. The **Hidden Skill** I'm going to teach you is the **Fatal Blow**." said Pearl as her gemstone began to glow and made two Holo-Pearls.

"The **Fatal Blow**?" said a confused Peridot.

"Yes. Mostly of the enemies that are filled with energy will be able to quickly recover and attack even stunned by a strong strike. The **Fatal Blow** is a movement that will be able to end their breath before they are able to spring back in action. Watch carefully as I show you how I perform it." explained Pearl.

Pearl got in a fighting stance in front of one of the Holo-Pearls she formed. The Holo-Pearl charged towards Pearl and attacked, but Pearl blocked the attack and counter it with a powerful strike that knocked the Holo-Pearl to the ground. Then Pearl took the chance and jumped towards the Holo-Pearl and made a powerful stab towards the chest of the Holo-Pearl ending the hologram appearance.

"That is the Fatal Blow. Now you try it. Remember! When your opponent is in the ground end their breath before they had a chance to inhale." said Pearl.

"Got it." said Peridot. Then Peridot took a fighting stance too in front of her own Holo-Pearl.

This Holo-Pearl however, charged with a more slowly speed towards Peridot and try to land an attack. Peridot reacted at the right moment and blocked the attack making the Holo-Pearl drop its guard. Peridot took the chance and sliced the Holo-Pearl's legs making it fall on the ground. Peridot saw the right moment and decided to make the **Fatal Blow**. She jumped towards the Holo-Pearl and made successful stab on the chest ending the hologram appearance. Pearl was happy that she saw Peridot made the Fatal Blow without any problem.

"Yes, excellent!" said Pearl with a smile.

"Did I make it right?" asked Peridot.

"Oh Peridot, you did AMAZING!" said Pearl with a cheerful smile.

"Well...what can I say? I really appreciate how you train me Pearl." said Peridot with a smile.

"No Problem Peridot, but I think that you done well this day. Right now is time to return home so that way we can be ready for tomorrow training and get to the barn and make you new limb enhancers." said Pearl.

"Thanks Pearl, I don't know how you are able to be this strong. It must have been a bad experience for you back on Homeworld before the Rebellion." said Peridot.

"Indeed it was a horrible experience...those gems always insulting me and degrading me. Everytime making a joke about me and giving orders making me feel week. I was a simple gem, but from their eyes they saw me as a simple servant without specific purpose...just like you." said Pearl.

"...I-I-I'm sorry." said Peridot.

"Don't be. While they treated me as a trash back there, those gems are the reason why I'm strong now. Rose did an excellent job and I'll always be grateful for her actions and choices. Rose...I didn't know how to thank you enough, but I guess that you already know how happy we are right now." said Pearl getting a little bit lost on her thoughts.

"Whoa Pearl...I wish I had met Rose Quartz." said Peridot.

"Thats why you need to be strong Peridot! Because that way, you'll show all of us that you are not a simple technician, or even a servant...you are a Crystal Gem. Don't forget that great and beautiful honor." said Pearl. Pearl last statement made Peridot blush a little bit.

"...I won't forget it Pearl..." said Peridot.

"I won't forget it..." repeated Peridot now closing her eyes who had littler tears.

And just like that, Pearl and Peridot walked towards the Warp Pad and warped back to the house ending their first day of training.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I wish you guys good luck and all of my best wishes for all of you since the Steven Fanbomb 2 is starting to take flight!**

 **I hope you guys noted the references I made on this chapter ;)**


	7. Undefined Past, Telling Actions

**At Greg's Barn (Noon)...**

The barn hasn't changed so much the past 12 years. Greg did receive many things during these years and decide to save them on the barn since he didn't want to repeat the fiasco of the New Year with its garage. The Crystal Gems arrived already and Pearl showed the many things Greg had stored and what they could use for Peridot new limb enhancers. Steven brought everything he needed so he could stay in the barn for the time. They made sure to

"As you can see there are plenty of things that we can use for your limb enhancers. However, we don't know where to start since pretty much we don't know about Homeworld recent technology." said Pearl. Peridot was checking all the things on the barn and she was a little bit skeptical, but it was worth trying.

"Hmm...I think we can make it out with these materials. We just need to follow every direction I say because only I know about the limb enhancers and Jasper isn't too good with Technology either." said Peridot.

"I heard that." said Jasper as she along with Lapis, Steven and Amethyst walked towards the barn.

"Soooo...how are we doing so far?" said Steven with a smile.

"Right now we got nothing. I'm pretty sure that with these materials, my limb enhancers will be complete until 3-5 months." explained Peridot.

"Whoa...but what would happen with those corrupted gems while we are here?" said Lapis.

"Thats a good point actually. We still have to capture all those gems that escaped." said Pearl.

"Well...we could separate the works. Each of us can take turns on helping Peridot with the limb enhancers and then another day we could go on a mission to capture those gems." said Steven.

"Thats a great idea Steven." said Garnet as she came with Jade.

"But what about Peridot? She will need some help too." added Jasper.

"Don't worry about it. Steven and Amethyst will stay with Peridot while all of us will go to capture the corrupted gems." said Garnet.

"Wait, so I'm going to stay here all the five months?" said Steven.

"Yes Steven. While you already manage to control your gem powers I'm pretty sure Peridot still needs all of your full support. Thats why I'm asking you to stay with her all these days." said Garnet while putting her hand on Steven left shoulder with a smile.

"Okay Garnet." said Steven.

"What about me? Why should I stay here?" said Amethyst.

"Oh, you'll see Amethyst. You'll see..." responded Garnet.

"Oooookay..." said Amethyst with a confused tone.

"All right, we are going to leave now. We are going to return as soon as we capture a corrupted gem that has been located on a cave inside the ocean." said Garnet.

"Looks like this mission will be easy." said Lapis with a smile.

"Oh, you only say that because you can control the water." said Jade.

"Heh...I guess its true, but don't deny that it will be pretty easy." added Lapis while she along with Jade, Jasper and Garnet were leaving the barn.

"All right, instead of delaying any further our work then we should start right now." said Peridot.

"I agree. Lets start right now." added Pearl.

"Yeah! Lets work as a team." added Steven with a smile as he went to help Pearl and Peridot.

* * *

 **Early this Morning at the Cloud Arena...  
**

Before Steven wakes up, Pearl and Peridot were training with Holo-Pearls. With Pearl watching Peridot work from a far side, and Peridot training how to control more efficiently her sword skills.

"(Hmm, Peridot has been getting good...still its only the third level she is facing at. She needs to get better if she wants to learn another Hidden Skill.)" thought Pearl.

The Holo-Pearl was doing slow attacks, but Peridot was doing good at dodging them and countering them.

"Ha! Too slow!" said Peridot with a smile as she dodged an attack and sliced the Holo-Pearl legs and finally ending the battle by slicing the Holo-Pearl stomach.

" _ **Match Set! Challenger Wins!**_ " said the Holo-Pearl before disappearing. Pearl wasn't surprised nor reacted when Peridot defeated the Level 3 Holo-Pearl. She just stood there all stoic.

"What do you think Pearl! Pretty good right?" said Peridot with a little smile. Then Pearl jumped towards Peridot and landed in front of her.

"Hmm... pretty impressive I would say, but also pretty bad." said Pearl while she close her eyes.

"What?! Why?! Did I do something wrong? Because I'm pretty sure I defeated the Holo-Pearl." said Peridot.

"While you indeed defeated the Holo-Pearl, the way you defeated was the wrong one." said Pearl.

"Huh? I don't understand what exactly was wrong with the way I defeated her?" asked Peridot not sure understanding Peridot last response.

"While you did great dodges and make sure to get away from the danger...running away isn't always going to be the first solution from a big peril. Blocking certain attacks will help you wither the opponent defenses and strategies." explained Pearl.

"Thats good, but I don't think thats an actual solution." said Peridot. With Peridot response, Pearl summoned another Holo-Pearl from her gemstone.

"All right, if you think that way then I guess you won't have any problem on defeating another one right?" said Pearl.

"All right. I'll do it." said Peridot now getting on a fighting stance.

However this Holo-Pearl was different. She immediately charged at full speed towards Peridot and began to make fierce attacks that Peridot barely were dodging.

"Whoa! Ahh!" yelped Peridot as she dodged those quick attacks. Then Peridot saw an opportunity to land an attack and took it.

She throw the attack, but the Holo-Pearl block it with its sword and knocked Peridot's sword on the ground and prepared to make a finishing strike to Peridot. Peridot couldn't react fast enough to block or even dodge the attack, so she prepare to receive it. When she was about to accept its fate, Pearl charged at full speed and manage to block the Holo-Pearl ultimate strike with her bare hands. Without hesitation Pearl kicked Holo-Pearl making it drop its guard, and Pearl jumped above her hologram and sliced its head and ended on the back of the hologram. Then Pearl ended the battle with a thrust on its back.

"You see now?" said Pearl.

"What was that for?! That Holo-Pearl was clearly above the beginner or even the intermediate nivel! It would defeat me without having a moment to breath!" said Peridot.

"And thats exactly the reason why I put it on the beginner level. This Holo-Pearl was level 15." said Pearl.

"Really?! Oh my stars, I don't even want to face against a Holo-Pearl at its maximum level..." said Peridot with a shocked expression after hearing Pearl latest statement.

"Thats why you don't need to always evade the problems and perils. Sometimes you have to face it and block the attacks. The movement I did is known as one of the hidden skills. You need to train alot and learn how to block if you want me to teach you that skill." explained Pearl.

"I see. But next time at least tell what level is the Holo-Pearl." said Peridot.

"Thats other issue you need to control. You don't need to know the next movement or the statistics of your opponent. You need to be prepared for the battle and expect the unexpected." said Pearl.

"Hmm...does that means that we are done for now?" asked Peridot feeling the need to train more and get better with her skills.

"We still have plenty of time before Steven wakes up. After all we did start our training very early." answer Pearl.

"How much time? Remember that today we have to go to the barn." said Peridot.

"I'll say four hours. I think thats enough time." said Pearl.

"All right. I want to keep training." said Peridot with a determined tone.

"Thats the tone I like to hear. All right lets continue now with a Holo-Pearl level 4." said Pearl as her gemstone began to glow.

* * *

 **Back at Greg's Storage shed (Evening)...  
**

Pearl and Peridot were working on the limb enhancers while Steven and Amethyst were finding parts and trying to see where they would go for the limb enhancers and try to see if they could add another addition for the new ones. Steven made some scraps and sketches for the new ones, but Peridot already made some prints for the limb enhancers. They were working all the morning and only Steven and Amethyst were the ones taking breaks while Peridot barely had any kind of rest.

"All right... ***exhausted sigh*** I think that if we put this through...c'mon...this. Then I believe that we made some progress on making the legs." said Peridot with an exhausted tone.

"Peridot? Are you okay?" said Pearl while drilling certain mechanical parts and gluing together some nails.

"I'm fine, I'm fine...just... ***exhausted sigh*** feeling hot a little bit." said Peridot while whiping some sweat coming from her forehead.

"Yo! We are back." said Amethyst while holding other metal things.

"And we brought you more material to use for the limb enhancers!" said Steven with a smile.

"Good job Steven... ***sigh***...please put them...here. I'll see what I can do... ***sigh***...with them..." said Peridot now with a tone that she could faint at any moment.

"Whoa...Peri, are you feeling well? You look very exhausted." said a worried Steven.

"I'm...FINE..." said Peridot with her eyes almost closing.

"Whoa...bad checks for Peridot eyes, heh, heh...what? Nobody?" said a jokingly Amethyst.

"AMETHYST!" said Pearl irritated by Amethyst joke.

"Fine...are you feeling well, P-dot?" asked Amethyst now being serious.

"Yes, I'm feeling well...just checking out my new legs." said Peridot while putting one nail on accident on her connected metal chain.

"Peridot I'm worried about you. You should rest!" said Steven.

"Nonsense! I don't need to rest right now. I need to finish this ASAP so I can get on the missions..." said a very tired Peridot.

"Okay Peridot, I think you have done alot for today. Let me handle this while you take a break, okay? Steven and Amethyst would you guys take Peridot outside so she can relax?" said Pearl while taking out her safety helmet.

"No problem, P!" said Amethyst.

"C'mon Peri, lets get you some fresh air." said Steven.

"Ugh! Fine! If that makes all of you feel better..." said an annoyed Peridot. Steven and Amethyst took Peridot outisde while Pearl just watched how both of them fulfill the order she gave them.

"(Peridot has been through a lot this past time. I hope that she gets better when all of this is finish...I don't want her to get all nervous and have another breakdown like yesterday.)" thought Pearl before putting her helmet back and continue working.

* * *

 **Outside on the barn...  
**

"I should be working on my limb enhancers instead of being here doing...NOTHING!" said a tired Peridot.

"Peridot working very hard is great and all, but taking to the limits is not good for the health. That is the reason why is important to take a break once in a while if you work very hard." said Steven.

"Yeah! Try not to be a drama,worker Peri-nerd. Be more like _Chill it dude_!" said Amethyst with a grin and shape shifting into a blue jay when she finish her sentence.

"C-C-Chill it?" said a confused Peridot.

"Why I don't let the Stev-man explain it to you?" said Amethyst as she shape shifted back into her normal form.

"Sure! I have no problems. Oh! But let me get my ukulele first." said Steven as he began searching his ukulele on its back pack.

"You really are an interesting gem, you noticed that right?" said Peridot with a sarcastic tone.

"What can I say? I just let my mood talk in..." said Amethyst with a smile.

"All right! Here is my ukulele! Now I can begin the song...ukulele don't fail me now." said Steven with a smile as he began to play...

 **"You may think that working hard is an attribute of yours, but to be honest you are just exhausting yourself in vain! Haven't you noticed? You are around with friends you should relax and take a breath...because if you want to get stronger then the solution will be peace around you.!"** sang Steven.

 **"Here my man Stevie knows how to have fun when is time to be laying around, why are you working and stressing yourself out? When you can always be chilling around? You may think that we are wasting time, but the truth is that you are the one wasting your time stressing yourself out over a simple thing when you can always be...chilling around."** sang Amethyst.

 **"Chilling Around...Chilling Around...Chilling Around with friends, having fun, eating something, getting fresh air! Chilling around...Chilling Around...Chilling Around...Chilling around having peace and be yourself without a single piece of stress."** sang Steven and Amethyst together.

"C'mon Peri! Accompany us on this duet! Make it better!" said Steven still playing its song.

"Steven I don't feel like doing so..." added Peridot.

"Oh...you are no fun, P-dot! C'mon! Try at least!" added Amethyst. Peridot was blushing by how the song was continuing. She let a sigh and proceed to sing...

 **"Whats this term of chilling around? I don't get it, because sometimes there are things that both of you wouldn't understand, but the truth is that your perception is what makes me happy. I don't know what to do now...the current situation is just...so uneasy for me."** sing Peridot.

 **"And thats why you gotta relax and be chilling around (chilling around)...Take a breath! Lay on the ground! Close your eyes and think of great things! Thats how you gotta relax and be...CHILLING AROUND!"** sing both Steven and Amethyst.

 **"Limb enhancers? No problem! We'll get to them without any problem! Just be patience and you'll have it because there is no point on getting stressed out for such a thing! You just gotta take a breath and be chilling around!"** sing Steven.

 **"Chilling Around...chilling around...chilling around...because there isn't something more beautiful than having a great time relaxing with your friends...and be chilling around!"** sing Steven and Amethyst now with Peridot accompany on the last chorus.

* * *

 **So much Later...  
**

After Steven, Amethyst, and Peridot sang together, Peridot finally manage to lay around gazing at the beautiful sky with Amethyst. Steven was playing his ukulele still, but he was just playing some instrumental songs...that was his way of relaxing. Only Peridot and Amethyst were laying around.

"...I can't believe how beautiful the sky is." said Peridot.

"The sky always looked like this." added Amethyst.

"Yeah...I want to thank you Amethyst." said Peridot.

"Uh? What for? Gazing at some clouds with you?" said Amethyst jokingly.

"No...for teaching me that there are certain things that I need to let go so I can relax. You must already experience it." responded Peridot.

"Oh...all right, but I didn't get what you said before finishing the sentence. What do you mean that I already experience it?" asked Amethyst.

"What? Pearl neither Garnet told you?" said Peridot.

"About what?" said Amethyst.

"Oh! Um...Uhnnmmm...how do I put this?" said Peridot.

"P-dot, its okay. You can tell me. Remember, don't stress yourself out and just say it." said Amethyst.

"Fine! The Kindergarten is already destroyed so what damage could it make you..." said Peridot. This got Amethyst full attention. What did Peridot planned to say about her especially when she mention the Kindergarten.

"Remember when Jasper and I arrived on Earth the first time with the hand spaceship?" said Peridot.

"Yeah. So?" responded Amethyst.

"Remember that time when Jasper called you, **_an overcook runt_**?" said Peridot.

"What about it? Do you believe that insult got me? Don't overlook it so much. The past is in the past now." said Amethyst.

"No! Is not that!" said Peridot.

"Then what is it?" asked Amethyst with curiosity.

"Is the Kindergarten. You are an Amethyst! You are a type of quartz that was made on Kindergarten! You are suppose to serve and be a warrior for the Diamonds!" answer Peridot.

"All right, I'm listening. What about it? What does that have anything to do with my actions? Is it because I didn't make it to Homeworld after I got out?" said Amethyst with a serious tone.

"No...is because you are small. You are suppose to be big and very strong! Like Jasper! Your weapon shouldn't be a whip, but something more bigger! Everything about you is defective and thats why I thought you were that way. All impulsive and reckless and not taking anything too seriously. Your past...thats why I thought of you this way." explained Peridot.

Amethyst was completely in shock. She did knew that she was made in Kindergarten with a purpose, but she didn't what KIND of purpose was. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have told you." said Peridot with a sad face.

"Its fine...now I know what type of gem I am. And I absolutely don't care at all!" said Amethyst.

"What?! What do you mean by that?!" said Peridot all surprised by Amethyst reckless response.

"I don't care if I'm suppose to be that way! My past is not what defines me! Nor is it the way the others see on me! My actions and my personality are the only ways that defines me!" explained Amethyst.

"So the way you are..." said Peridot.

"...Is the TRUE way I behave. My past is undefined, and I didn't knew about all that stuff until now! Don't you get it you big nerd? I thought you were suppose to be smart. I'm not this way because I'm not **_big_**...I'm this way because is what I think the best is for me." said Amethyst.

"Whoa Amethyst...I didn't know that you could answer so smartly like that." said Peridot.

"I try not to do it, or else I'll sound as the mayoress of boringville, or queen of space nerds that is besides me." said Amethyst jokingly.

"Hmmph! And here I thought that you were making some progress!" said Peridot a little bit annoyed.

"Ha, Ha... ***sigh*** But thanks anyways. Because of you I finally learn from my past, and I'm honored on not being any part of that. I'm happy the way that my REAL friends had accompany me through these past years. Thanks, P-dot!" said Amethyst with a smile.

"Heh, heh, heh...No problem." said Peridot. After that brief discussion, Peridot and Amethyst continue to relax and gaze at the clouds.

"(I also want to thank you Amethyst. Because of you...I learned that nothing from my past should ever define me, but only my ACTIONS is what makes me of who am I...Thank you so much Amethyst, and you to, Crystal Gems.)" thought Peridot with a smile.

"(Now I know what you referred to, G. Always being right)" thought Amethyst.

* * *

 **Somewhere deep inside a Cave...**

"Hmm..." said Garnet.

"What is it Garnet? Something wrong?" said Lapis noticing Garnet sudden response.

"Nothing...everything fine. Now lets bubble that corrupted gem now." said Garnet with a smile as she went on another path of a cave.

"(I knew you could do it, Peridot and Amethyst...I'm so proud of all of you...)" thought Garnet with a smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **I hope you guys like my own song, "Chilling Around"**


	8. A Tie that unifies Us

It has passed one month since Peridot had lost her limb enhancers. Over the flow of the time, she continue training and getting better with her sword skills thanks to Pearl's teachings. Not only she make a progress on training, but also on making the new limb enhancers; now they completed the set of legs, but they still need to complete the fingers and arms and make sure they worked like the old ones, but of course with better and upgrading things. Peridot had quite grown a lot this time and became more independent without her limb enhancers, but of course she still wants them to have information, provide other useful things when she gets on the missions.

Peridot had been training on the barn all this time, and sometimes Connie will visit Steven to see how they were doing and sometimes even accompany Peridot on her training by being a supportive sparring partner or also teach her some secrets about sword fighting. Peridot, Pearl and Steven were the only ones who stayed on the barn when the Crystal Gems needed to capture more corrupted gems, but recently there hasn't been any activity, sign, or location for the corrupted gems.

Sometimes after training, Pearl will help Peridot try to summon her weapon since she couldn't always relay on her sword skills, and there will be moments that she won't have any kind of sword to fight against such enemies. She failed so many times, and there will be moments that she'll get frustrated or desperate. Of course, it will be just a matter of time

* * *

 **At the Barn...  
**

Peridot was training with a Holo-Pearl. She was now level 19 and was about to pass onto the next level if she manage to defeat this Holo-Pearl. Of course everyone was watching and they were proud of seeing how Peridot had been working hard to get better. Pearl and Connie were a little bit closer to Peridot to make sure she doesn't get hurt by the hologram.

" _ **Parry! THRUST!**_ " shouted Holo-Pearl while doing some great attacks. Peridot manage to dodge them and finally she knocked the Holo-Pearl by kicking her legs and droping its sword on the ground. Without hesitation Peridot took the chance and made the Fatal Blow ending the battle. Everyone was surprised and happy at seeing Peridot performance.

"Whoo-hoo! GO Peri!" shouted Steven with full excitement.

"Hmm...She has been improving a lot. I think its time to teach her the next hidden skill." said Pearl to herself.

"Wow, the Fatal Blow. Pearl really did teach her the arts of the hidden skills. Guess I'm not going to be the only one who knows them." said Connie also to herself.

"Excellent work, Peridot! You've been improving a alot and did quite excellent on your dodging and blocking arts." said Pearl while going towards Peridot.

"Well...I learn it from the best." said Peridot with a smile.

"Why thank you Peridot. And to make it better, I'm going to teach the next hidden skill." said Pearl. This made Peridot happy since its been a long time since she learn the Fatal Blow.

"Really?! By any chance, is it going to be that movement where you made a Holo-Pearl drop its guard and then counter it by jumping and slicing its head that you show me when you demonstrate me that I should block more often?" asked a curious Peridot.

"( **The Helm splitter**?)" thought Connie.

"No...that skill will have to wait until you get more a hold of yourself in sword training." said Pearl.

"Oh...so what skill is it going to be?" said Peridot now with a confused tone.

" **The Back Slice**..." said Pearl while her gemstone began to glow seemingly summoning another hologram.

" **The Back slice**? You mean like slicing the back of our enemies?" said a confused Peridot.

"Sort of, but not exactly." said Pearl while she finished projecting the hologram. This hologram however, wasn't a Holo-Pearl, but rather another kind of hologram. This hologram was bigger and have a shield and was wearing a heavy armor alongside with a big axe, but it was only covering the front of the body; not only that, but she summoned two holograms! This type of hologram caught Jasper attention.

"(Whoa...that hologram looks a lot like...)" thought Jasper.

"That holo-gem is bigger than a Holo-Pearl! You think Peridot will be able to hold that?!" said Jade.

"Don't worry about it, Peridot can handle this." said Garnet.

"Uh...Are you sure about this Garnet? I don't want her to get hurt." said a worried Steven. He wasn't so sure about the Holo-Pearls since the incident with the Holo-Pearl that stabbed Pearl when he was a kid. And this hologram was bigger than Pearl and the size that Peridot is of now wasn't a great advantage for her.

"Pearl...that doesn't look like a Holo-Pearl." said Peridot surprised at seeing the holograms Pearl summoned.

"I know. Thats because the **hidden skill** I'm going to teach you is effective against enemies that has such things as armors or some kind of protection that is useful against these types of weapons." said Pearl while getting her tipper sword.

"You'll see right now, what I'm talking about." said Pearl as she got on a fighting stance.

"But Pearl, the hologram hasn't eve..." said Peridot, but was interrupted when the big hologram charged at full speed towards Pearl and made a powerful strike that Pearl manage to block in time. When Pearl blocked the fierce attack, it send a powerful wave of wind that made Peridot along with Jade, Steven, Connie, Lapis, and Amethyst cover their face and eyes. However, Garnet and Jasper didn't seem to be affected a lot by the wind.

When Pearl blocked the attack she jumped away and prepare to make her next movement. She jumped sideways and rolled around the hologram ending up on the back of the big holo-gem. Then she made a powerful jumping slice from the back of the hologram knocking it on the ground and ending the battle. Peridot was absolutely surprised when she saw the **Back Slice**.

"And there you have it. **The Back slice**." said Pearl.

"How am I suppose to do that?! That hologram is clearly bigger than me and has an untouchable armor! How in the rocks am I suppose to cut through that?!" said Peridot in a surprised tone.

"You don't. A mere sword attack or a strong hit from your legs or hands is no match for an enemy who has strengthen their defenses by a shield or armor. Such enemies will have their full attention on their armor and be focused that nothing penetrates them in the front. Thats the time when you have to jump and roll around them to damage their back, their usual weakspot." explained Pearl.

"Thats more...difficult than the Fatal Blow you taught me." said Peridot.

"You think you are capable of perform it? I know it may be scary at first, but you improved a lot. Theres no denying on that." said Pearl. Peridot was scared of course, since this hologram looked and acted even more ruthless than the Holo-Pearls. Still, she was determined to get stronger.

" ***sigh*** Pearl...I'm capable of doing it." said Peridot with confidence.

"All right then...Get yourself ready because this type of holograms will not give you any kind of warning before they start fighting." said Pearl.

"All right." said Peridot.

"Oh man, I hope Peri doesn't get hurt." said a worried Steven.

"Don't worry about Stev-man. P got this if anything goes bad...(I hope so...)" said Amethyst with a grin.

Peridot got into a fighting stance, but the hologram didn't make a move. Peridot was sweating since its the first time she is going to confront an opponent directly and bigger than hers. Not like she hasn't done this before, but this time she won't be having any help. Without warning, the hologram suddenly charged at full speed towards Peridot, thankfully Peridot manage to react in time and jumped away from the fierce attack of the hologram. Peridot then jumped sideways and proceed to roll at the back of the hologram. The hologram couldn't reacted in time and slash Peridot with the axe thanks to the heavy armor it was using, so Peridot decided to use this opportunity and made jumping slice strike towards the back of the hologram. The hologram was knocked to the ground with a big cut on its back and disappeared ending the battle.

"Whoa...I-I-I did it! I actually did it!" said Peridot very surprised by her performance.

"Woo-hoo! Heh, he, he, he...Peri that was amazing!" said Steven as he run towards Peridot.

"Well, one does try its best." said Peridot with a little blush. Garnet alongside with Lapis, Jade, Jasper and Amethyst also went to Peridot.

"I'll admit it, that was pretty good for a nerd and wimp like you." said Jasper.

"You did pretty well Peridot. It seems that Pearl is a great teacher after all." added Jade with a smile.

"Yeah! You were pretty hardcore!" said Amethyst as she made a soft punch on Peridot's back.

"Oww! What was that for?" complained Peridot.

"Buuuuuut it seems that you are still a wimp." added Amethyst.

"Hmmph! But all of you really think that? I did excellent?" said Peridot with a little blush.

"Yeah! You were pretty amazing with that amazing roll and jumping slice!" said Steven while mimicking the way Peridot defeated the hologram.

"That was actually pretty cool." said Lapis with a little yellow blush.

"Oh yes." said Garnet while giving Peridot a thumbs up. Then Pearl and Connie finally catched up with the rest.

"Indeed...Peridot did quite well at mastering the Back Slice." said Pearl while putting away her tipper sword.

"Yeah! I bet she'll bet at level 45 without any problem." added Connie with a smile.

"I'm sure she'll reach it, but lets not get too far ahead on our minds yet. I think thats enough for today Peridot. You should rest." said Pearl.

"All right...I'll take a break." said Peridot while putting away her own sword.

And just like that, everyone decided to relax at the barn since they haven't located any corrupted gems at the moment.

* * *

 **Later...**

Everyone was having a great time after they witness Peridot performance with her sword, Amethyst, Jade, and Jasper were doing some muscle flexes and making stunts of the Purple Puma, Pearl was still looking at the prints of the new limb enhancers in hopes of upgrading something or adding them new stuff, Lapis was just floating around on the air listening at Steven's ukulele music that was being accompany with Connie's violin. Peridot was sitting on the ground doing nothing and just staring at the others. Garnet however, was just chilling on the wall of the Greg's Shed. Steven and Connie decided to go to Peridot since she was just sitting there doing nothing.

"Yo, Peri. You okay?" said Steven while he sitted besides Peridot.

"Yes. Everything is fine Steven." responded Peridot in a stoic manner.

"Are you sure? You've been staring at nothing for the past couple minutes." added Connie. Peridot could only respond with a long sigh.

"I'm just trying to see if I could summon my weapon or at least try to make the first step." said Peridot.

"Oh! So thats why you have been so...focus on." added Connie.

"Its okay Peri...remember what I told you before. If you have any trouble summoning your weapon its because you need help and try to find out the way of your being and personality." said Steven.

"Now I'm just more confused!" said Peridot.

"It means that summoning your weapon shouldn't be so much of a pressure. At first, I forced myself to summon my weapon and trust me it didn't end well for me...or my stomach that time. Another reason is that when the time is need and matters the most it will be the exact moment to summon your weapon, because you'll be aware of it and will achieve it." explained Steven.

"(Whoa Steven...That was pretty nice.)" thought Connie with a big blush when she heard Steven explanation.

"I really appreciate your support Steven, but I think I'll need something more than that." said Peridot now a little bit sad.

"Don't worry too much about it Peri. If you like, Garnet could help you decipher the way to summon your weapon if you wish." said Steven.

Peridot was skeptical at first since she remembered the time where Steven told her how Garnet told him to summon his shield and just made him very confused as well as Peridot once Steven told him that story. Nonetheless she decided to go over Garnet who was just standing there doing nothing, just like Peridot was.

"Morning Peridot..." said Garnet all stoic.

"Huh?" said a confused Peridot when she heard Garnet sudden greetings.

"You were gonna say, **Hey Garnet** , so I decided to answer already. What can I do for you?" said Garnet while adjusting her shades.

"Oh! Well...you see...ummm..." said Peridot all nervous and she turn around to see Steven and Connie giving her a thumbs up and making signs telling, **_Go on! Don't be shy_**.

" ***sigh*** I want to..." said Peridot, but was interrupted by Garnet.

"You want me to help you summon your weapon or at the very least give you some advices on doing it." said Garnet.

"Are you using your future vision now?" said Peridot.

"Nope, you have been with that problem all this time and wants to solve it ASAP." said Garnet.

" ***sigh*** How do you do it Garnet? Being all that calm and at the same time manage to summon your weapon when the time is needed and STILL be in calm. I honestly don't know what to expect from me." said Peridot.

"You are wrong..." said Garnet.

"Huh?" added a confused Peridot.

"You are wrong if you think I'm all that calm down when there are desperate moments. I was losing my mind and myself when Jasper and you planned to invade the Earth and hurt Steven. I was losing myself out, if it wouldn't for Jasper, then I'll probably would have unfuse myself out from the stress." said Garnet. Peridot still remember that time and certainly she wanted to erase it, but she knows that her actions is what tells her and not her past.

"But I don't understand! Steven told me countless of times that you have always manage to be under control even if the situations were desperate! I even remember the time where we have to face that clod of monster robot and you calmly suggested to fuse into Tourmaline! You were calm and I was freaking out in both ways!" said Peridot.

"Hmmm...let me tell you something Peridot." said Garnet as she sit on the ground.

"Oookay..." said Peridot as she sit down too.

"You see this star?" said Garnet as she pointed the star that was located on her chest.

"Yes?" responded Peridot.

"You know what this represents?" said Garnet.

"The Crystal Gems...but what does that have anything to do with my question?" asked Peridot now even more confused.

"While you answered correctly, it doesn't exactly represents the Crystal Gems. It represents the will, devotion, feeling and motivation of our leader, Rose Quartz. That little star is what defines and unite us." responded Garnet.

"Whoa...would you mind giving me more details?" said Peridot now with full curiosity.

"With pleasure..." said Garnet with a smile.

* * *

" **Rose Quartz...she wasn't a normal type of gem...while she indeed was a gem, the diamonds saw potential on her. Each time becoming better and better until she overpower the normal abilities and power of all type of gems. Not even fusions between two gems could make a balanced battle against Rose Quartz...she was special. The Diamonds noticed it and they decided to make her part of the authority...Rose Quartz was now part of the Diamond Authority also known as Pink Diamond. She got her own Pearl, her own bodyguards which was Ruby and of course Sapphire who was working mid time with Blue Diamond.** " said Garnet.

"(Ooooh, so thats why Zircon yelled at me for mentioning the mysterious and broken Pink Diamond symbol on one of my working places that was back on Homeworld.)" thought Peridot.

" **When the Diamonds were consumed with power, lust, greediness, and wanted to gain even beyond that and planned to conquer Earth...thats when Rose Quartz couldn't take it...she didn't want to accept it! Thats when the rebellion started. The Rebellion was an event that no gem or even the Diamonds couldn't thought about it since no one dare to rebel against such power and authority. The army of Homeworld that was a combination of gems from Yellow, Blue and White Diamond was more powerful and bigger than the Crystal Gems. We were hanging on the loose of the rope, we were on the edge of losing everything! Our life, our objective and specially our courage, however Rose Quartz didn't even thought any of that she wasn't willing to give up so easily she was determined to fight at all cost even if that means getting her gem shattered at the first movement she tried to do.** " said Garnet.

"That sounded a little bit reckless..." added Peridot.

" **Indeed it was! She told us that if her gem needs to be shattered in order to win the war then she was willing to make the sacrifice, of course all of us were against that (especially Pearl), but she told us that her sacrifice for Earth will be worth it. She wasn't scared...there were times that she almost retreated into her gemstone and many of the Crystal Gems were shattered in front of her eyes. Not only that, but there were certain situations in which Rose Quartz had to shatter a gem from Homeworld. She didn't like it, she didn't want to hurt anyone, but she couldn't lose the war or let the Earth get hollowed out. She had other option, but to make the enemies retreat into its gemstones and shatter them if necessary at the first opportunity. Losing wasn't an option, but winning wouldn't bring any good to us either since we couldn't return to Homeworld if we are victorious on the war.** " said Garnet.

"You said that the star meant the will, determination, and motivation of Rose Quartz. So that means that all of you wear it on the rebellion?" asked Peridot.

"No...the symbol of the Crystal Gems during the war wasn't the star, but actually the symbol you can find on Steven's shield." said Garnet.

"Sooo, why did you say that the star was all of that? It seems that the rebellion showcased all of the examples you mentioned earlier." said Peridot.

" **I did say that, but it seems that you didn't get it. This star is now our symbol thanks to Greg. He teached Rose everything about love. Their love was so beautiful that not even the whole universe could handle it. Greg is the reason why Steven is here, and also our star. Rose told us that making new life on Earth was an amazing experience, but feeling the love, kindness, and all the fun when she met Greg was clearly another thing. Greg told Rose about how the humans are born and she was surprised about it. This star...it symbolizes the ULTIMATE sacrifice Rose did...giving life to a human she would have love and take care of with Greg along with us like a true family. In a way...this star is a symbol of protecting Steven and the Planet Earth alongside the TRUE sign of true love. Thats what Rose Quartz thought...she was indeed a great leader...and it would have made a great mother too."** said Garnet with little tears on her eyes, but the shades hided it from Peridot vision.

"Whoa...I didn't know that...Its clearly something beautiful. I wish I could meet her." said Peridot.

"I'm pretty sure she would have loved to meet you. Now Peridot, you know what unify us...what makes us The Crystal Gems." said Garnet.

"I see now...how the will and legacy of Rose Quartz has affected everything around us." said Peridot.

"You have been a Crystal Gem for 12 years...you have protected the Earth alongside us. That little star you have is clearly the symbol of what unites us...what make us a strong team!" said Garnet.

"I know...I am now even more proud to wear it." said Peridot.

"I'm sure you do...Oh! I almost forgot! Peridot I don't want you to tell Steven any of the things I mentioned about the Rebellion to you!" said Garnet.

"Why?" asked a confused Peridot.

"I don't like keeping secrets from him, but there are certain things that Steven doesn't need to know right now. Even if the moments demands it." said Garnet.

"But what about that time that Pearl told him about the Diamonds and how she was Pink Diamond? You even agree with Pearl and Jasper to tell him how the rebellion started!" said Peridot.

"We kept some details and important things from him. We just told him about the Diamond Authority and why they are dangerous. Even at this day, I'm pretty sure Pearl keeps some important secrets of Rose from him." responded Garnet.

"Don't worry Garnet. I won't say a thing." said Peridot.

"Thanks Peridot." said Garnet.

"No Garnet...thank you for everything..." added Peridot. And with that they standed up and proceed to walk.

"(This star...now has a lot of more meaning for me. I'm proud to wear this tie that bonds me with the Crystal Gems. Is truly unique.)" thought Peridot.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please be aware that I made The New Crystal Gems Team story before watching "The Answer". And if some of you guys would remember, I made a chapter of Rose backstory and in that chapter its saids that Ruby and Sapphire were part of Pink Diamond (Rose) fraction.**


	9. A Nightmare Tolls the Past

It had passed 2 days since Peridot learned the Back Slice and more about Rose Quartz thanks to Garnet. Now is nighttime and everyone was taking a break. Steven was sleeping peacefully, Amethyst alonside Jasper were laying on the ground sleeping too and making horrible snore sounds. Garnet was stargazing alongside Pearl and Jade while Lapis was simply flying around the barn. Peridot had a tough week and she decided to catch some sleep too, but it seems that she was having trouble doing so since she was moving so much.

"No...you can't make...You won't!" said Peridot while sleeping. Suddenly, her gem began projecting some sort of dream made by holograms.

In the hologram, Peridot was standing there all scared and was chained almost like she was taken as a prisoner. She didn't know where she was, but the place looked familiar for her. She realized that she was all injured and her visor had some major scratches, like she was in a fierce battle.

"What...? What is this?! Why am I in Homeworld?!" shouted a very scared and confused Peridot. She recognized now where she was. She was in a certain court room with many gems looking at her with a sadistic and revengeful looks. To make the matter worse, she saw the gemstones of Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, Jade, Jasper, and Lapis in front of her...shattered. She was mortified when she saw this.

" _ **SILENCE!**_ " shouted an eerie voice among the noise of the gems in the court that made every single gem quiet down. Peridot turned around all sweaty and saw her worst fears.

When she turned around she saw a gigantic throne colored Yellow with three triangles colored yellow, white and blue on it. Then Peridot saw an unknown figure walking towards the throne and sitting down...she recognized the figure, it was one of the Diamonds.

" _ **Now that everything is in silence lets start the next case.**_ " said one of the Diamonds.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Ye-e-e-e-l-l-l... ***gulp*** YELLOW DIAMOND!" screamed Peridot with a very horrified tone.

" _ **So...it seems that you still remember your superior after all. I'm very disgusted that such a worthless gem like you mention my name.**_ " said Yellow Diamond with an angry face.

"H-H-H-H-O-O-W?! HOW...WHE-" said Peridot stuttering and freaking out like it was the only thing she could process at the moment.

" _ **SHOUT YOUR MOUTH**_!" shouted Yellow Diamond with a furious tone and face. The mad response of the Diamond made Peridot quiet in a moment.

" _ **IF I HEARD ONE MORE THING FROM A TRAITOR LIKE YOU I'M GOING TO MAKE ZIRCON SHOUT YOUR MOUTH BY FORCE! Don't even test my patience!**_ " shouted Yellow Diamond.

Peridot was completely confused! How she got back on Homeworld? How did the gems of her friends got shattered? And more importantly...where is Steven and Amethyst?!

" _ **Without any delay, PEARL!**_ " said Yellow Diamond. Peridot then saw a different Pearl walking in front of her with a smile. This Pearl was colored yellow, had fancy clothes, and her hairstyle was the same as Pearl, but with a hair pointing upwards.

"Yes, my Diamond?" said Pearl.

" _ **Please tell everyone about the charges of this incompetent and worthless piece of a rock! I'm pretty sure they will be the same like the others pieces of pebbles that we shattered already**_." said Yellow Diamond with a sadistic tone.

"With all pleasure my Diamond." said the Yellow Pearl. Peridot sure didn't want to hear the amount of charges that she will be accused at.

"Of all the many Peridots that are on Homeworld...this primary and defective Peridot is charged by all these crimes I'm going to mention at this moment. Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, you are accused for neglecting full loyalty towards the Diamond Authority, Treason to the Diamond Authority, Bonding with the enemy, hide secrets from the main enemy of Homeworld, incompetence at work and by that I mean that you didn't finish or fulfill the order that was assign to you, breaking the concepts of your gem status, getting your limb enhancers destroyed on that rock and by that it adds the crime of destroying property of Homeworld, and of course...rebelling to Homeworld to bond with a worthless and pathetic excuse of a planet! The list goes on...but that would take too long and will waste our time instead of dealing with this traitorous pebble!" said Yellow Pearl.

" _ **Indeed, we'll be just wasting our time by reading that huge list instead of dealing with THIS**_!" said Yellow Diamond now turn back to Peridot.

Peridot was very scared. Ever since she joined the Crystal Gems she knew that she has no chance or even a little piece of possibility to get back on Homeworld without any consequences or punishes.

" _ **It is clearly that this Peridot made the worst kinds of crimes against Homeworld and clearly without any doubt she deserves a great punishment! I'll let all of you decide what kind of punishment shall be**_." said Yellow Diamond while getting up from her throne and walking towards the among multitude of the gems. Peridot was received by many screams and acclaims of getting her gem shattered.

" _ **Destroy her!"**_

 _ **"Get her gem shattered!"**_

 _ **"We don't need any burdens on Homeworld!"**_

 _ **"Let this stupid and worthless gem die!"**_

 _ **"We don't have place for useless or traitors like YOU!"**_

 _ **"MAKE HER SUFFER BEFORE SHE GETS SHATTERED!"**_

 _ **"LET HER SEE HOW WE CONTROLLED HER OTHER REBEL FRIENDS!"**_

 _ **"BREAK HER GEMSTONE!"**_

Everyone was demanding to get Peridot gem shattered. Peridot want to cover her ears, but her chains wouldn't permit her to do it. Yellow Diamond heard enough and so she raise her hand making everyone quiet in a second.

" _ **That would be enough. I think that is clear for me that the most optimal punish is getting your gem shattered at this moment! Peridot, you are sentenced to get your gem broken of level 2. Breaking your gem by one of the high members of my fraction.**_ " said Yellow Diamond.

"No...no, no, no, no, no, NO! Please don't!" cried Peridot with tears on her eyes.

" _ **SILENCE! You should be thankful that I didn't sentence you the worst kind of punshiment of Gem shattering! If any reason I'll be given I should be the one tearing apart your gem!**_ " shouted Yellow Diamond with an angry tone. Then Yellow Diamond walked towards Peridot and grab her face with her fingers that had spiky nails.

" _ **You are very lucky that I considered your past services to Homeworld before I dictated your punishment. Because if I wouldn't be that considerate, I'll have the pleasure to tear every piece of your gem slowly...but I'll let one of my finest technicians to do it. She ask me before this if I would give her such honor to do and of course I gave her my permission**_." said Yellow Diamond with a sadistic smile.

"Wha...What?!" said a confused and scared Peridot.

" _ **Without any further delay, CITRINE**_!" said Yellow Diamond. Then Citrine stand up and walked towards Yellow Diamond.

"Yes, my Diamond?" said Citrine with a grin.

" _ **Its time. You know what to do.**_ " said Yellow Diamond as she turned around and walked away from Peridot.

"With pleasure, and thank you for giving me the honor to shatter this worthless technician or should I say...worthless thing." said Citrine while giving a sadistic grin towards Peridot.

"Citrine..." said Peridot with a disgusted face. Peridot absolutely hated how Citrine had acted with her all these years on Homeworld and got a very furious face when she saw what she was about to do with her.

"Aww...whats the matter little Peridot? You look disappointed. Don't worry you won't feel a thing, but I'm not so sure about that since you were always a weakling. You don't know how I waited for this day to come and now...I'll enjoy every second of it." said Citrine while making her floaty fingers form into a knife surrounded by lighting and electricity just like a Gem destabilizer.

Peridot was very scared, she didn't know what to do in these kind of situation...there was no hope for her. She had a deep rage inside of her, but it was no use since she was about to die. She closed her eyes and already accept her fate.

* * *

 **Back to the real world...  
**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Peridot while waking up. The scream was so loud that it woke Steven, Amethyst, and Jasper up.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Steven, Jasper, and Amethyst at the same time.

Jade, Pearl, Garnet and Lapis heard the loud screams that were coming from the Shed. Pearl, Garnet, and Jade entered the Shed with their spear and gauntlets summoned and Garnet punched so hard the door that it got break and send it flying.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!" said Pearl all surprised.

When they entered the Shed they saw nothing...just a surprised Amethyst and Jasper with both of their weapons also summoned, Steven all surprised too and protected by a huge bubble shield, and Peridot sitting on the corner covering her face of the Shed all scared and not looking upwards. Just then Lapis came in by crashing through the roof.

"WHAT HAPPEN?! I HEAR STEVEN SCREAMING SO I...Oh..." said a surprised Lapis, but she calmed down when she saw that everything was fine.

"Well this is awkward..." added Lapis.

"Don't worry Lapis, everything is fine." said Steven as he made his bubble shield disappear.

"Well, not everything is fine like...GARNET! Why did you do that to the door?!" said Pearl as she pointed to the broken door that was lying around inside the shed.

"I panicked..." answered Garnet with her usual stoic tone while disappearing her gauntlets.

"And why on earth did you go through the roof?! Theres something called doors for your information!" remarked Pearl while making disappear her weapon and pointing towards the big hole on the roof.

"HEY! I thought it was an emergency! When theres an emergency there is nothing so irrational like the doors!" responded Lapis.

"Okay, okay, thats enough! Before we get into another discussion lets focus on what happen right now? Who made that scream?" said Jade.

"I didn't scream, I was sleeping peacefully with a dream of having delicious Cookie Cats mixed with honey flavor." said Steven while getting up.

"Amethyst! If this is another one of your pranks I swear I'll-" said Jasper, but was interrupted by Amethyst.

"Whoa! Before you lash it out to me you saw very well that I laid back before Steven went to sleep! I didn't have anything to do with this mess!" responded Amethyst while making disappear her whips.

"It wasn't any of us, but her." said Garnet. Everyone was confused by what Garnet said. Then Garnet pointed to the corner of the Shed and everyone saw Peridot trembling in fear and covering her face.

"Peri!" said Steven as he immediately went towards Peridot. Everyone decided to follow him.

"Peri! Peri! Whats wrong?! Why are you..." said a worried Steven, but was interrupted by Peridot sudden outburst.

"NOOO! PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! NPLEASE DON'T YELLOW...Diamond?" shouted Peridot with her eyes closed and covering her face, but she slowly open her left eye to see that she was back on the Shed and more importantly, Yellow Diamond was nowhere to be seen.

"(Yellow Diamond?)" thought a confused Jasper.

"(That name again...)" thought Steven.

"(What did she just said?)" thought Pearl.

"(Yellow Diamond? She knows about the Diamond Authority...)" thought Jade.

"Peri, its okay...just...a bad dream, okay? You just had a bad dream." said Steven trying to calm down Peridot.

"I-I-I...I don't think it was a bad dream...more like a...HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE!" said Peridot still all shaked up with her nightmare.

"Peridot...you mentioned Yellow Diamond. What does she have anything to do with these situation?" said Jasper.

"I-I-I don't think I want to answer that..."

said Peridot. This got everyone worried.

Pearl, Garnet, Lapis, Jasper, and even Jade know how terrifying one of the Diamonds can be. Peridot getting scared all of sudden and mentioning Yellow Diamond clearly wasn't a great sign that everything was okay.

Steven and Amethyst barely knows what a Diamond is capable of doing and they got a proof of that 12 years ago when that horrible robot attacked Beach City. Steven was also curious on what does Yellow Diamond has to do with Peridot fright.

"Peri, its okay. When I was a little kid whenever I had nightmares I would get scared and wouldn't to talk about it. Nightmares are mean and bad, but talking about them will make you feel better. Remember that time when I had a nightmare about that giant robot, some creepy big gems trying to hurt my family?" said Steven.

"Y-Y-Yes...I remember of course." said Peridot still a little bit shaky.

"And how I told you guys about that nightmare and then it made feel me little bit better?" added Steven.

"Yes...I know all of that..." added Peridot.

"I think it would make you feel better if you tell us more about Yellow Diamond, please. I know she sent that robot to search for us, but thats all I know besides that she is part of an important group. If by any chance show us how does she look like." said Steven.

Peridot was skeptical and hesitant at agreeing on telling how Yellow Diamond looked like to Steven. She turn around to look at Jasper. Jasper knew what Peridot meant and she responded with a yes nod. Peridot then turned around to Garnet to see her response since Garnet told her not say any graphic detail about the Rebellion. Much to Peridot surprise Garnet did a yes nod. Now without any doubts, Peridot let out a long sigh.

"All right Steven. I'm going to talk about Yellow Diamond, the Diamond Jasper and me were loyal to many years ago." said Peridot.

* * *

" **Yellow Diamond...as you already know is part of the Great Diamond Authority. Many gems were created for many purposes and to serve that authority. Jasper and me...were gems that got assigned to work under the fraction of Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond is a gigantic gem! Almost of the size of Malachite! Not only she is gigantic, but it is known for all Homeworld that the Diamonds got no flaw whatsoever. The Diamonds are powerful, perfect, intimidating, invincible, and they never, EVER, have retreated into their gem. They are known to be unbreakable...not even the acid of Jade could penetrate the Diamonds or make a scratch. They got a power that is unimaginable! They have no limits! Everyone in Homeworld needs to have FULL loyalty towards the Diamond Authority or else...they'll be shattered without judgement. They reside on a gigantic castle that is located on the center of Homeworld. So far...I only have been loyal to Yellow Diamond, but I heard things from the other two Diamonds and sometimes encounter warriors or gems from their fraction, but only that.** " said Peridot.

"It seems like they are the big deal on Homeworld." said Amethyst.

"Would you mind showing us a picture of Yellow Diamond?" added Steven. Peridot gemstone began to glow and projected a hologram depicting Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond was just like Peridot said...gigantic. Not only that, but her pupils were diamonds, her neck was a little bit big than the usual normal size of a human, her hair got two pointy starts separated by a missing piece of hair. She wore a big coat and all of her body was pure Yellow color.

"Seems that this Diamond has a lot of pain in her neck, ain't it?" said Amethyst jokingly. However nobody was laughing or smiling...not even Steven that he would normally laugh Amethyst's jokes especially puns.

"Amethyst, this is not the right time!" said Garnet with a strict tone.

"...I know...I'm sorry...I was just trying to lighten up the mood." said Amethyst now regretting making her joke.

"Another time would be appropriate, but right now we have to focus on Peri! All right Peri, now that we saw Yellow Diamond would you tell us why did you dream with her?" said Steven.

"I...I...I don't know to be honest. I don't understand very well the concept of dreaming ever since I try it for the first when you teach me how to sleep. The worst of all...is that in this nightmare, all of us got captured somehow and taken back to Homeworld to receive our punishment. All five of you got your gems shattered." said Peridot while looking at Lapis, Pearl, Garnet, Jade, and Jasper. When Peridot told them that it send them shivers through their bodies.

"After that...It was my turn... and I was receiving the same fate like everyone else, but a little bit different. A certain gem colored orange that also has limb enhancers who has hated me for unknown reasons had the honorable pleasure to shatter me..." said Peridot. This sent shivers down on Steven's whole body and even made him gulp.

"(Certain gem who hates her and got limb enhancers...Is she talking about...)" thought Jasper recognizing the description that Peridot mentioned.

"What about me?" said Steven with curiousity.

"And me?" added Amethyst.

"Steven's gem didn't appear nor said anything about him. I don't know what had happen to him...the same goes for Amethyst.

"Well...this certainly doesn't look quite good." said Steven with deep on his thoughts.

"Huh? What do you mean Steven?" asked Pearl.

"Hmm?" added Steven.

"What do you mean it doesn't look good? It was just a nightmare after all. We are still here and nothing bad has happen." reassured Pearl.

"Oh! I meant bad for Peri of course! She looks very scared. I don't know if this will make you feel better Peri, but...we could be at your side through the rest of the night." said Steven with a smile.

"Wha?" said a confused Peridot.

"Yeah! Normally for me when I was scared by nightmares, Dad or the gems would usually stay with me the whole night until I fell asleep again! We could that if you want! What do you guys think?" said Steven.

"Fine with me." said Jasper.

"I don't have any problem doing it." added Pearl.

"If it would calm the nerd..." added Amethyst.

"Sure." added Garnet.

"Having accompany is always good." added Jade with a smile.

"I don't see a problem for me." added Lapis with a little yellow blush.

"See? We could make a pillow fortress if you want! Or... a wheat fortress since there aren't too many pillows here." said Steven. Hearing Steven's lightly personality send Peridot a calmed wave through her body. She was a little bit more relaxed.

"Nye, heh, heh...Thanks Steven. You don't know how grateful I am right now." said Peridot with a smile.

"No problem, dot! Now if you excuse I'm going to lay on the ground..." said Steven as he fell to the ground safely and proceed to sleep much to everyone surprise considering that he didn't get hurt at all.


	10. Who are You?

**The Next Day...**

After Peridot nightmare last night the gems decide to help her even more summon her weapon. They thought that by doing that Peridot would learn the basics and will have more confidence in herself. Pearl was the first one teaching her how to summon her weapon, but instead of telling her about the petal dance she decided to do another thing. They were sitting on the ground.

"All right Peridot, for you to summon your weapon you need to be calm and be a breeze upon everything around you." said Pearl as her gem began to glow.

"When you see this glow, thats when you have to be extremely calm, and slowly feel your weapon being summoned until the point that is already converted into a mass object." said Pearl as the base of her spear was being projected on her gem.

"That object will be your weapon..." said Pearl as she grabbed the base of the spear and pull it out making a spin and then making the spear bigger.

"Thats how a gem weapon is summoned." explained Pearl. Peridot stared in awe as she saw how elegant and softly Pearl summoned her weapon. Is true that she already saw how Pearl summoned her weapon before, but never explained like that or summoned in that manner.

Peridot try to mimics Pearl's ways and took a deep inhale and close her eyes. She exhale and try to focus.

"(All right, Peridot...you have to focus. Just be calm and think of your weapon...)" thought Peridot. She still had her eyes closed and Pearl could notice how Peridot was doing a great work on focusing.

Peridot's gem began to glow much to Pearl surprise...it seems that Peridot will be able to summon her weapon sooner that he thought. Peridot also felt the glow coming from her gemstone, and she opened her eyes.

"I'm doing it! Now what?! Do I need to grab it already?!" said Peridot trying to find her next step.

"Wait Peridot! You need to calm down and focus..." said Pearl, but it was too late. The glow coming from Peridot gem began to fade until it stopped glowing.

"Oh no! I don't feel anything now! Did I do something wrong?" said Peridot.

"Yes Peridot, you lose the focus on your gem. Remember...always be calm and when you feel your weapon already projected into mass then slowly feel it until you manage to grab it." explained Pearl.

"I guess...I did get carried away. But I think that happen because is the very first time that I was very close to summon my weapon." said Peridot.

"Why don't you try it again? Maybe if you concentrate harder then you'll achieve it." suggested Pearl.

Peridot nodded and closed her eyes and began to focus once again. This time it seems that she was having a hard time focusing. She began to sweat seemingly forcing herself to think roughly.

"Rrrghhh...GRAAAAH! THIS IS USELESS!" said Peridot already tired on focusing so hard.

"Peridot...it wasn't necessary to force yourself on doing that. Its very hard to summon your weapon if you force it. We had one kind of situation like that before." said Pearl remembering the time where Steven almost summoned his shield for the first time by eating a Cookie Cat.

"I know! But why do I keep failing?! Thats something I don't understand! Even if I tried my best at summoning its just...doesn't work." said Peridot.

"Hmmm...I think that question can be answered by Garnet. She'll give you the perfect answer for that question." said Pearl.

"Huh? Why? You can't answer it?" said a confused Peridot.

"Its not that I can't answer, but actually she'll give you a better and understandable answer than mine's." responded Pearl while making her spear disappear.

"Hmmmmm..." said an uncertain Peridot.

Nevertheless Peridot decided to follow Pearl's advice and went towards Garnet.

"...And thats why Pearl wanted me to come with you." said Peridot.

"Hmmm, and now you want me to answer that question of yours." said Garnet.

"Yes! Please! I want to know why I can't to summon my weapon! I mean...I know that I never done that before, and certainly the first try is not always the successful. But still...I don't understand! I want to see if theres a faster way to summon my weapon." said Peridot.

"Hmm...your problem isn't exactly not being able to summon the weapon. Your problem is that you haven't yourself lately!" responded Garnet.

"Huh?! Whats that suppose to mean?" asked Peridot all confused by Garnet response.

"You see how each of us summon our weapons that easily right?" said Garnet.

"Yes." added Peridot.

"You know how Pearl summons her spear by being calm, moving swiftly, and sometimes by a dance. You see how Amethyst summons her whips just by doing nothing and just feel it. You see how calmly I summon my gauntlets when the times need them. You see also how Jasper summons her crasher helmet when its time to destroy things or when it comes to fight corrupted gems. And finally...how Steven summons his shield to protect its family and loved ones." explained Garnet.

"Yes. All of that I noticed already. Besides...I'm pretty sure you just told me how they summon their weapons and how they really are mostly of the time." said Peridot.

"Exactly! You just said the answer." said Garnet noticing Peridot response.

"HUH?! Now you just made me more confused! Please explain!" said a very confused and annoyed Peridot.

"You said that how they are mostly of the time! Thats the point! Each of our weapons represents our aesthetics, how we really are and how our personalities are. Thats how we manage to summon so easily our weapons because the we know ourselves and know how we really are." said Garnet.

"Oooooh! I get it now. So that means I don't know everything about me?" said Peridot.

"Probably...Steven didn't know how to summon his shield before not because he didn't know himself, but actually because he only summon it when he really needed to. After each time he summon his shield he became stronger and more capable on controlling his gem powers. Now he has fully dominated his shield because he never gave up and we never stop believing on him." explained Garnet with a smile.

"Well...now that makes it a little bit easier for me. But also a little bit hard." said Peridot.

"And why is that?" said Garnet.

"I emerged from a Kindergarten back on Homeworld like 2,500 years ago...after I got out from my hole, the first thing they do was teaching me about the Diamond Authority, Homeworld...basically their basics and laws. After learning the basics, I went towards the technician faculty center to learn about my position. They didn't tell anything about me...I learn of how I emerged because they told all the Peridots about their missions and jobs, but only that. They aren't suppose to behave like any other gem with their own personalities. Basically...I'm just a Pearl 2.0." said Peridot with a sad face. This got Garnet very quiet, she didn't know how to answer that.

"I mean! Not to offend the Pearl that we know! Is just..." added Peridot realizing that she meant that all Pearls are just servants or slaves and that would apply the Pearl from the Crystal Gems.

"Its okay Peridot. I understand what you meant. One of us already know about that..." said Garnet looking at her hand that has the Ruby gemstone.

"And now you know why I don't know all about me...meaning that I won't summon my weapon anytime soon...or at even never." said Peridot now with a depressive tone. At this point Garnet had thought of another thing to help Peridot.

"Let me tell you something Peridot...I think that you can summon your weapon. You just need the right motivation, and I got the perfect solution for you to summon it.." said Garnet while putting her right hand on her shoulder with a smile. Then Garnet turned around and saw Steven playing his ukulele while Lapis was floating above him and making some dance moves while he was playing, and Lion was simply laying around sleeping as usual.

* * *

"Whoa! you want me to teach you how to summon your weapon?!" said Steven with a huge smile and stars on his eyes.

"Yes. Garnet told me to come over to you since you also had some problems summoning your shield when you were younger. And thought that you would have some great advices for me." said Peridot.

"I'm pretty sure Steven would be a great help. Isn't that right, Steven?" added Lapis with a smile.

"YEAH! Oh man! I'm so glad I get to teach you on summoning your weapon. If only there would be some Cookie Cats left on this world...you could eat some of them and mayb even sing the Cookie Cat rap! Maybe that could make your gem glow!" said Steven. Lapis couldn't help, but to giggle a little bit of Steven bizarre way on helping Peridot. Peridot was just confused.

"Steven...I don't think that cookies with ice cream on the middle are the key on summoning my weapon." said Peridot.

"It worked for me! Buuuut...I think that was because I enjoyed them so much and it made me very happy once I got a bite from it that made my gem glow and possibly the reason why I summon my shield...at least the first time of course." said Steven.

"Still...I said that there is something more to that." said Peridot.

"Awww, come on Peri...let Steven had his own ways to teach you." said Lapis with a playful smile.

"Grrr! How many times do I need to repeat you...DON'T CALL ME PERI, YOU CLOD!" said Peridot with an annoyed tone. Lapis just responded back by making a fart noise and then sticking her tongue out to Peridot. Lion couldn't help, but to watch the sudden exchange between the two gems, but he only responded by yawning and return to sleep.

"Whoa guys...this isn't the time to be arguing. Peri, I'm pretty sure that you could summon your weapon just like Garnet told you before...you need the right motivation. And I'm going to teach you that!" said Steven.

"All right Steven. I'll do it!" said Peridot with a little smile.

"Thats the spirit! Lets get started!" said Steven while striking a pose.

"Oh no! Help me! I'm being attacked!" said Lapis while making an act.

"I don't get it Steven...how is this going to help me?" said Peridot confused at Lapis act.

"This is a great situation! If someone of us is being attacked or is in danger then you should be ready when to act!" said Steven.

"But Lapis isn't in danger! She is just saying that she is being attack, but in reality is just Amethyst with a goofy disguise making crazy statements." said Peridot.

"Mwahahaha! I have kidnapped your little Princess, you big nerd! Face me if you dare with an axe!" said Amethyst shape shifting into a big turtle like monster with spiky things.

"I don't which is more sad...Amethyst act or Peridot not being able to summon her weapon." said Jasper seeing all the play of Steven.

"Probably the first one..." added Jade while eating some chips.

"Oh come on Peri! Try to see it as some sort of evil mastermind that had captured 7 magic spirits and is invincible and everyone has lost all hope, but you haven't give up yet and plan to fight until the end and thats when you summon your weapon and it seems that is the most powerful and manage to defeat the main villain!" said Steven with starry and diamond eyes. Lapis was clapping upon hearing Steven's story example.

"Steven...as most amazing that story was I don't think thats actually possible...or that predictable." said Peridot.

"Oh...sorry Amethyst, but the play has to wait." said Steven.

"Pssshh, its okay Stev-man." said Amethyst while shape shifting back into her normal form.

"Besides, I prefer the act of that pork monster. Is my favorite one." added Amethyst with a grin.

"Okay Peri, I know that summoning a weapon is extremely important, and you need the help of everyone. Why don't you do that?" said Steven.

"Do what?" said a confused Steven.

"All this time you have been receiving all of our help and support. Pearl and Connie training you in the arts of the swordsmanship, Amethyst showing you to relax whenever the time needs you, Garnet in showing all of her support when it comes to your past with Homeworld, and the rest of us had been supporting you in teaching you summoning your weapon. Try to combine all of our teachings and focus into one single movement that could make you summon your weapon." explained Steven.

"Combine them all? I...I'll try..." said Peridot.

Peridot was very uncertain on doing that, but she decided to do nonetheless. She closed her eyes and began to focus very deeply on her thoughts.

 _ **"Everything begins with your stance..."**_

 _ **"Have courage and your will seek power..."**_

 _ **"Be a warrior, and stand against your fears..."**_

Peridot was hearing those voices and slowly her gem began to glow. Steven was staring in awe and was about to scream of emtion, but Lapis made sure to keep Steven quietly because it might lose Peridot focus. Much to Steven and Lapis surprise, Peridot gemstone began to project something...a base similar like Pearl's spear. However, the object began to fade away just like Peridot's gem glow. Steven got disappointed at seeing that the glow disappeared. Peridot felt the gem glow fade away too.

"Huh?! NO! Why?! Why did it disappeared this time?!" shouted a frustrated Peridot.

"I don't get it either Peri...I saw that you did well on trying to summon your weapon. Why did the glow faded away?" said a confused Steven also sad because Peridot failed once again.

"She actually was a little bit closer. I saw that her gem projected something. Some sort of big object coming from it." said Lapis.

"Then where did all go wrong?" said still a confused Steven.

"UUGGH! You see?! I AM NOTHING! JUST FORGET IT STEVEN! I will not be capable of summoning anything...it would be better if I just..." shouted a frustrated Peridot, but was interrupted by Steven.

"NO! Peri, don't say all that stuff about you! Ask yourself one thing...if you really think you are useless then does that mean that you know yourself already? Who you are?" said Steven.

"Who am I?" added a confused yet still frustrated Peridot.

"But Steven there has to be a reason why that glow suddenly faded. It was getting so bright that it couldn't just faded like that especially if Peridot still was focusing." said Lapis.

"Hmm...thats a good point. But what could it... be..." said Steven as he took a closer look to Peridot. Peridot was a little bit uncomfortable the way Steven was looking at her.

"Uh...Steven? Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Peridot with an awkward tone. Steven didn't see another way. He was still seing Peridot face until something stroke him.

"THE VISOR!" shouted Steven getting out of the trance.

"Wha?" added a very confused Peridot.

"The visor! Peri its your visor!" said Steven.

"My visor? What does my visor have anything to do with this?" said still a confused Peridot.

"Don't you get it, Peri? Your visor is covering your gem! Not only that, but it could also be obstructing the way of your weapon from being summoned!" explained Steven. Lapis now saw what Steven meant and saw it too.

Peridot hasn't realized that already and never thought about it too.

"Should...Should I remove it?" said a nervous Peridot.

"Yeah! Maybe that way you can summon your weapon for real!" said Steven. Peridot's visor was the only thing that she didn't lost ever since the battle against that rock monster on the hills. In fact, she has never remove it at all since the day she got her limb enhancers for the first time!

Peridot was hesitant, but still decided to do it. Slowly, her hands began to reach her visor and slowly she took it away. Finally...she took out her visor and put it on the ground. Her gem and eyes were uncoverd completely. Steven got huge...no...GIGANTIC stars on his eyes and a huge grin too. Lapis couldn't help, but to blush a yellow color and have little stars on her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! You look so adorable!" said Steven still with stars on his eyes.

"(Whoa...she looks cute.)" thought Lapis with a yellow blush.

"Don't call me that Steven..." said Peridot. She couldn't help, but to blush a little bit by those kind of comments made by Steven.

"Heh, heh, sorry, sorry...All right! Now try to summon your weapon now!" said Steven. Peridot nodded and proceed to close her eyes and sit on the ground. She took a deep inhale and began to focus; slowly she began to hear voices inside her head.

Deep down in some sort of space, Peridot was there and she saw horrible and familiar figures that she knew...Homeworld Gems. She began to saw distortioned and horrible figures of all the gems that she knew on Homeworld except for Jasper.

 **" _You are weak! Weak of WILL!"_**

 ** _"Weak and incompetence! You will put us on risk! It would be better if you just disappear!"_**

 **"No...you are wrong..."** said Peridot as she try to hide herself and cover her ears **.**

 _ **"You are nothing! You were always a burden among us!"**_

 _ **"You should stop trying...after all you won't be anything to us!"**_

 _ **"You shouldn't be part of us...after all I AM CLEARLY SUPERIOR TO YOU!"**_

Peridot couldn't take it anymore! More of insults, more words that hurt her especially coming from a distortion figure of Citrine. Peridot snapped...

 **"NO! NO! All of you are wrong! I am certainly stronger than all of you think! I am not a burden and I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANYMORE OF YOUR WAYS AND LAWS!"** screamed Peridot making all the figures to get even more distortioned and finally disappearing with a big glow.

Peridot was very confused...she didn't understand what just happen, but she saw a green light emerging besides her. That green light made figures of the Crystal Gems, and they weren't distortioned or modified in any way. They were beautiful figures seemingly a flashbacks of all the great moments Peridot has been with the Crystal Gems.

 _ **"Everything begins with your stance..."**_

 _ **"Have courage and you will seek power..."**_

 _ **"Be a warrior and stand against your fears..."**_

 _ **"Don't be super stressed! Relax and have fun..."**_

 _ **"Chill out, Peri-nerd! After all we always have fun in the end, don't we?"**_

After the sentences, figures of Pearl, Connie, and Amethyst were shown _._ Those beautiful phrases and images putted little tears on Peridot eyes, but it wasn't done yet.

 _ **"The star is a tie that unites all of us..."**_

 _ **"You have protected the Earth alongside us...don't forget that pride."**_

 _ **"I'll admit it, you did a great fight right there..."**_

 _ **"Calm down...don't blind yourself with frustration or rage..."**_

 _ **"You got a lot of problems...that doesn't make you a useless or annoying gem.**_

 _ **"The past is in the past now...your actions is what matters now."**_

Even more figures appeared after Peridot heard those phrases. Figures of Garnet, Lapis, Jasper and Jade appeared in front of her with a smile. Peridot was crying not because of sadness, but actually because of the joy she felt at the moment. The best of all is that she saw a huge and glowing light emerging in the center and stopped Peridot from crying anymore. That big light revealed all the beautiful and funny moments that Steven and Peridot had shared together. Not only that, but also it made a big figure of Steven smiling at her and offering his hand to Peridot.

 **" _You are strong Peri!"_**

 ** _"Peri, don't say that stuff about you...You aren't anything of what you said."_**

 ** _"Don't ever give up! When the situations looks bad don't throw the towel just like that! Believe in yourself!"_**

 ** _"Peri, you are special to all of us! Don't forget that..."_**

 ** _"Peri, you are part of my family now. I will not think of you as a burden never in my life. I love you just like I love everyone else."_**

After hearing all those phrases coming from the images of Steven...Peridot stand up, and turned around seeing another huge figure of all the Crystal Gems in front of her with a big smiles and Steven offering his hand to her.

 _ **"Ask yourself one thing...** **if you really think you are useless then does that mean that you know yourself already? Who you are?"**_

 _ **"Who are you?"**_

Peridot smiled and the glow began to intensify and get bigger, and bigger each time she got closer to the figure of the Crystal Gems.

 **"I am Peridot** **Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, a number among all the Peridots of Homeworld...a former Homeworld gem and loyal gem to Yellow Diamond...a gem who was going to work on the project of the Cluster...I am no longer that kind of gem, I am not that Peridot anymore."** said Peridot getting closer and closer to the figure and now reaching for Steven's hand.

 **"I am Peridot! A proud member of the Crystal Gems! A proud gem who is willing to become stronger to protect everyone on this beautiful planet! A proud gem who isn't afraid anymore on making decisions without my limb enhancers! Proud student of Pearl's and Connie teachings about swords!"** said Peridot still getting closer to the figure. Each time she got closer the glowing was getting stronger.

 **"I am Peridot...proud member...OF THE CRYSTAL GEMS! I AM A CRYSTAL GEM!"** shouted Peridot as she finally reached the figures of the Crystal Gems and held Steven hand with tears on her eyes. Proud and joy tears of a Crystal Gem.

After Peridot reached the figure, the glowing became very strong and powerful that it could have blind half of the world with its intensity. The glowing was a sign of Peridot summoning her weapon. That glow was coming from Peridot's gemstone and it was very strong...Steven and Lapis had no choice, but to cover their eyes at such splendid brightness. Peridot...finally summoned her weapon.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
**

 **Only one more chapter to end the Steven Fanbomb 2! Don't miss it out!**


	11. A Strong Feeling

Steven and Lapis were still covering their eyes by the amazing and huge glow coming from Peridot gemstone. Peridot feel it too, but she paid no mind and continue to focus. She was making sure to summon completely her weapon and determined on not losing this opportunity.

"Whoa! That glow is intense!" said Steven still covering his face. Garnet, and Pearl noticed the glow too.

"What on earth is going on?!" shouted a confused Pearl. Garnet couldn't help, but just look.

"(Thats it Peridot! You are almost there...)" thought Garnet with a smile.

Jade, Jasper, and Amethyst also got caught off guard by the sudden glow, but they didn't cover their faces.

"Whoa! What the heck is going on!" said Amethyst.

"I don't have a single idea!" added Jasper.

"What could be that glow?" added Jade.

"Only one way to find out!" said Amethyst as she began to walk towards the glow.

The glow...suddenly become more soft and stop getting bigger and brighter that permit Steven and Lapis to uncover their eyes. Everything from the glow began to decrease and form into a single orb coming from Peridot gemstone. Steven was shocked just like Lapis was; Amethyst, Jade, and Jasper made it towards the glow was, and it seems that they didn't miss too much of the situation.

"We saw that glow coming from you! What the heck...was...that...?" said Jasper, but she stopped midway and was shocked at seeing the shocking revelation. Garnet and Pearl finally made it too and just like everyone else...they were surprised, except Garnet...she was smiling a lot.

Peridot felt the glow disappearing without getting weaker, so she decided to open her eyes and the first thing she saw was everyone shock staring at her, while Steven was with a huge smile and starry eyes looking at her. She was initial confused, but she looked upways and saw an glowing orb. The glowing orb suddenly began forming into an object with a base that has one big circle, one part getting a little bit bigger and then splitting into two parts that was being connected by a certain lighting and sparks connector. Peridot weapon...finally was revealed, and it fell to the ground. Peridot was surprised, but she pick up the weapon. She was very confused.

"This is it? THIS IS MY WEAPON?!" said Peridot very confused and annoyed that her weapon look like a stick with some sparks on it.

"OH MY GOSH! ITS SO COOOOOL!" shouted Steven getting out of his trance.

"WHAT?! How is this cool?!" said Peridot while showing her weapon.

"You finally summoned your weapon Peri! I'm so proud of you! And to be honest, it looks great!" said Steven.

"Yeah! Even if your weapon looks like some kind of sticky thingy with some sparks it looks pretty neat." added Amethyst. This got Peridot angrier.

"HOW! I thought it would be something useful! This thing could not even make any damage! I want it to be stronger!" said Peridot while waving around the weapon, suddenly a red glow was being emitted from the weapon and the lighting got intense and and bigger. The circle on the center of the weapon got filled by a red aura and fierce lighting.

"What the?!" said Peridot confused by how the weapon suddenly reacted.

The red glow suddenly surrounded all the weapon form and Peridot body and all of sudden...Peridot could feel some strange power coming from it. Everyone was surprised by seeing that.

"Whoa...it looks like this stick has some magic tricks from it." said Amethyst.

"Whats happening, Peri? Do you feel something?" asked a curious Steven.

"By some strange reason I do feel different, but I don't even know what happen..." responded a confused Peridot.

"Try doing something!" said Jade.

"Like what?!" added Peridot.

"I don't know! Something like..." said Jade trying to find a reason.

"Like trying to hit something! Like that tree!" added Jasper.

"Yeah! That would be a great start!" said Steven. Peridot was completely confused. She didn't know what happen and certainly it wouldn't answer her questions by hitting a poor tree. Nonetheless, she decide to try it.

"Tch...fine! I'll do it. Not that it matters..." said Peridot going towards the tree. Everyone decide to follow her wanting to know the result of Peridot's weapon.

When she was finally close to the tree she was hesitant, but still decide to hit it.

"All right...here goes nothing!" said Peridot. Since she knew how to swing a sword, she decide to do a thrust towards the tree, but something happen.

Before she could even do her thrust attack she felt something coming from her weapon. All the red aura that was surrounding her suddenly become more intense, her weapon began to form a certain blade like aura covered with green lighting and sparks, and then her pupils changed into a red color and felt more powerful. Without anymore hesitation she did a fierce attack towards the tree and knock it out with full force making it fly away at great speed. Not only that, but the impact was very intense that it made a few powerful wind waves sending Steven on the ground and the Crystal Gems barely block it. Everyone was very surprised at seeing Peridot demostration with her weapon while Steven just stared in awe looking at Peridot with stars on his eyes. Peridot pupils remained the same, but only for a short time. Her pupils returned to color green and the red aura began to get soft and soft each second. The aura blade disappeared and the weapon returned to be seen as a stick.

"Her weapon..." said Garnet and Amethyst in unison.

"Is a..." followed by Jade, Lapis, and Jasper.

"A SWORD!" finally said Steven and Pearl with starry and diamond eyes.

"Huh? Did I just did that?" said Peridot not believing that her own weapon did an incredible knockback to the tree. Not only that, but the red aura stop surrounding Peridot's weapon and body and finally disappeared.

"Man...that tree is getting a flight." commented Jasper.

"Peri that was amazing!" said Steven with a smile and starry eyes.

"Really? I did a great job?" said Peridot still not believing the situation.

"Oh yeah! You totally rocked that tree over there! No pun intended..." said Amethyst while soft punching Peridot.

"You clearly did a great job! I'm very surprised just like you are." said Jade.

"Really? Oh...I don't know what to say..." said Peridot with a smile and a little blush.

"And all this time you thought you wouldn't summon your weapon." said Lapis.

"And you showed us in the who is the gem boss!" added Amethyst with a pose.

"Do you know what this means!" said Steven now getting a bigger smile and huge starry eyes.

"That...I...finally did it!" said Peridot.

"You can go now with us on missions again!" said Steven while hugging Peridot.

"And this time, you are going to be a bigger help than you already was." added Garnet with a smile.

"I...I...I don't know what to say! I'm very happy right now that I could run very fast from the joy I'm feeling!" said Peridot with a smile.

Suddenly the weapon once again began to shake little bit, and took another change. Instead of appearing a red aura...this time a blue aura came on and surrounded Peridot body and weapon once again. The lighting and sparks from the circle of Peridot's weapon got a little bit tiny and began to move very fast that could make a bullet train move like a snail and of course...it was filled by the blue aura. Peridot's pupils changed too, but instead of changing of a red color it changed to a blue color. Peridot felt it too, but this time with a different feeling. Instead of feeling stronger she now felt faster and more lightly. Everyone saw it too and this time they decided to walk away a few steps.

"Peridot...how do you feel now?" asked a curious Pearl.

"Idon'tknow! IfeellikeIcouldexplodewithfullspeedrightnow!" said Peridot, but she talked very fast that Pearl could barely understand her.

"Uhhhh..." said a confused Pearl.

"Is she talking in some type of gem language?" said a confused Steven when he heard Peridot fast talking.

"Uhh...No. There is not such a thing like a gem language..." said Pearl.

"Uhm...care to explain that in english P-dot?" said Amethyst.

"She meant that she could explode in a extreme and full speed right now." said Garnet. Then everyone understood what Peridot said and saw how Peridot was moving very fast her arms.

"Uh, Peri? I think it would be better if you start slowly walking around the barn to see if that calms you down a little bit..." suggested Steven. Peridot nodded very fast and decide to slowly take a step forward.

Unfortunately she didn't know about the limits and just when she take the step she immediately began to run very fast on circles around the barn. She was very fast...not even Garnet could see where she was going even with her future vision since she was pretty fast. Peridot was running without even wanting to and somehow she want to stop.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! SOMEBODYPLEASEHELPMEIDON'TKNOWHOWTOSTOPME!" shouted Peridot while still running at a very high speed.

"Try to slow it down Peri! Guys! By any chance, do you have any spare rings so I can run very fast to catch her?" said Steven. Everyone was confused by what Steven just said.

"Figures...don't worry Peri! We are going to help you." said Steven.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! STEEEEEVEEEEN!" shouted Peridot still going very fast and not letting go of her weapon.

"C'mon guys! We have to do something! She'll get sick if we don't do something." said Steven.

"I'm pretty sure gems don't get sick, but lets see if we can do something about it..." said Pearl.

"Pssshh, don't worry about it bud! I got the perfect solution!" said Amethyst as she began walking towards the circle the Peridot was running.

Everyone was confused at seeing Amethyst suddenly stopped. She licked her index finger and move it towards the upwards the sky. Then when Peridot was approaching towards Amethyst at full speed, Amethyst got out of the way and put her leg instead. Peridot even at her maximum speed got stumbled by Amethyst leg and fall down rolling multiple of times until she finally stopped rolling and fall down with her face planted down. She didn't receive any major injuries, but she did stop rolling and her eyes were spinning around. The blue aura that was surrounding her and her weapon stopped and returned once again to its stick form.

"Uhhhh...thanks...Amethyst." said Peridot still with her eys spining.

"See? No sweat?" said Amethyst. Pearl only facepalm, Garnet gave Amethyst and Peridot a thumbs up, while Jasper and Lapis only laughed at Amethyst reckless solution, Jade was just staring with a little bit of pain when she saw Peridot landing all those rolls.

* * *

 **A few hours later...  
**

It has been a lot of things going on this day. Peridot weapon was finally revealed and its abilities that is able to do. After Peridot rolled down a lot of times, the Crystal Gems decided to take a rest for a while. Now that some hours has passed its finally to make a decision for Peridot...

"You still want to wear the limb enhancers?!" asked Steven much to his confusion.

"Yes? Why not?" said a confused Peridot.

"But Peri! You finally summoned your weapon! Do you still feel weak after all those amazing things you did back there?" said Steven.

"Steven...its okay. I don't feel like that anymore. Instead, its a great chance for the team and me!" said Peridot.

"Really? And why is that?" said Steven not satisfied with her answer.

"In the past...the limb enhancers were the only thing that made me strong. Now that I know how to summon my weapon, I think its a great opportunity to combine both of them! My new limb enhancers got new updated stuff that it got..." said Peridot and was interrupted by Steven.

"...It could make a double-awesome team combo!" said Steven with starry eyes.

"Yes...more or less like that. You see now? Even after I get my new limb enhancers working completely, I'll still use my weapon and train a lot with Pearl with the sword lessons. I'll not let anything that I learn waste into nothing..." said Peridot with a determined tone.

"Oh Peri! I'm so proud of you!" said Steven as he lifted Peridot and hugged her. Peridot wasn't very comfortable on Steven hugging her because now Steven is a lot more taller than her. Nevertheless...she decide to hug back Steven.

"I know Steve...I know...thank you for everything..." said Peridot while hugging back Steven with little tears on her eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Phew! This Steven Fanbomb 2 was really fun to do! I hope all of you guys enjoy it so much! I sure did like a lot writing all these chapters (especially the _Who are you?_ chapter)!**

 **Now that the Steven Fanbomb 2 is completed...We have to wait until the next chapter which is going to be on February 14. A special chapter episode!**

 **I'm going back to college since my semester vacations are over...and that means that I'm going to be busy a little bit. That is the reason which I'm going to post chapters on Wednesdays, but it might take one week or two to upload it. I'm very sorry if thats too much, but those chapters will be very long to compensate the long time I'm taking.**

 **So all in all, I'm forward to see you guys again on February 14 with the chapters: _"A date, gems, and chaos!"_**


End file.
